<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the good part by dancewithmelancholy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288279">the good part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewithmelancholy/pseuds/dancewithmelancholy'>dancewithmelancholy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Breeding, Genderfluid Sasuke Uchiha, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Narusasugaa is the throuple we deserve, Omega Gaara (Naruto), Porn With Plot, Sakura is Hokage in training, Sex, This is literally just a lotta gay sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Gaara (Naruto), Unplanned Pregnancy, ambiguous genitalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewithmelancholy/pseuds/dancewithmelancholy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto isn't interested in becoming Hokage anymore. Now he just wants to travel with his mate Uchiha Sasuke and fix the ninja world, bit by bit. The both of them being alphas makes their relationship somewhat unusual, but once they add Gaara to their travelling party, maybe having an omega around will balance some things out.</p><p>It's going great...until Gaara goes into heat. Then it's going fucking perfectly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How the ending of Naruto should've gone tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passing by Suna wasn't an option without stopping to see Gaara, Naruto insisted. Sasuke didn't fight him on it, they didn't have a current mission or anything. News from Konoha has been slow. A time of peace indeed.</p><p>So Sasuke just shrugged and Naruto took his hand, leading him towards the village hidden in the Sand. Sasuke's empty sleeve blows in the breeze and Naruto glances at it for a moment.</p><p>They'd been travelling for a while now, fostering peace between villages and taking missions from all over. It seemed like the best thing to do, after the war. What made the most sense. They could be together and do their best to help whoever they could. </p><p>Sasuke couldn't stay in Konoha. He agreed to stay with <em> Naruto, </em> but the village still caused him a lot of pain and discomfort. And Naruto wouldn't make Sasuke stay. How could he?</p><p>But he also refused to let Sasuke go. So, he went with him. They got the help they needed to heal from their injuries after the valley, stayed long enough for Sasuke to be pardoned for his previous "crimes", and they said their goodbyes at Konoha's gates then left, hand in hand.</p><p>It was better this way, and Naruto quickly became unable to  imagine life any other way, without Sasuke by his side. They camp under stars every night - curled up facing each other under their blankets - the fire crackling behind them. They talked, mostly. About the past, the future. How to keep the peace.</p><p>Then conversations turned to hushed whispers and then turned to them breathing each other's air and failing to hold back their wandering hands. Like it always did.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised when they had sheepishly told her they'd mated when she met them in a tea shop outside the village a few months ago. It was unusual for two alphas to mate, but they'd always been different. She'd just snorted, shook her head and rolled her eyes at them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm surprised you two held out that long." She told him, "Now I owe Ino money. And I have to let her adopt a cat." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sasuke just glowered at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Don't make that face Sasuke, it makes you look childish." She chirped as she gave him a shit-eating grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Anyway, congrats. We all knew it would happen eventually." She smiled, "It's just about time, that's all." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hehe, yeah. Hows Ino?" Naruto asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "She leads the interrogation and tactics division now." Sakura beamed, clearly proud of her girlfriend, "She's amazing at it." </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>They finally leave the forest and enter the desert. </p><p>They set up camp at the edge, where the trees and grass begin to thin a bit before entering the rocklands and then the Land of Wind.</p><p>They fall asleep to the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind and wake to the sunlight and birds. They pack up, sleepy and still sipping tea from breakfast, chattering between the two of them, side by side.</p><p>The next time they set up camp they're only a day from Suna, seeking refuge in a cave in the windy desert. The air is warm and Naruto's cloak and jacket sticks to him uncomfortably. Sasuke's shaggy hair clings to his forehead.</p><p>"I would ask if there's any particular reason we're in the desert, but I have a feeling I already know." Sasuke smirks. Naruto goes red.</p><p>"I gotta check up on Gaara! He works too hard, yanno? And if I don't remind him to take a break he'll just keep working until he drops, like last time-!"</p><p>Sasuke just snickers at him. He knew Naruto's scent even more intimately than his own, so he never failed to notice how pleased Naruto's scent became when he mentioned the Kazekage. And even if he didn't notice that, he'd be stupid to miss how bright Naruto's eyes became at the mention of the omega.</p><p>They share some water between them and make a fire for some light, shedding their travelling cloaks and gasping for any bit of cool air. They watch a sandstorm build up and pass within the span of a few hours, and they fall asleep wrapped in each other, to the sound of wind.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Gaara's office is covered in stacks of papers arranged in an intricate order that clearly only the Kazekage can understand. They gingerly avoid the stacks of paperwork, picking their way over to the Kazekage's desk.</p><p>"Surprise!" Naruto grins, looking at the omega happily.</p><p>Gaara smiles softly, "Very much so. I didn't know you two were coming. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you at the gate."</p><p>"Don't apologize!" Naruto says, "We wanted to surprise you!"</p><p>"How are you two?" Gaara asks, looking pleased to see them in that blank way of his. He holds some paperwork in his hand, and he looks a bit tired, though not unhappy. His hair is as unruly as ever, though a bit longer than they've seen it last. His sand shifts around him, a constant aura-like shield that surrounds him. </p><p>It looks lighter now though, Sasuke notices. </p><p>He remembers back then - during the chunin exams - it was like a solid wall.</p><p>But now it was light, swirling shapes and patterns. It looked like the grains of sand were <em> dancing, or something. </em></p><p>Maybe that meant Gaara was happier now.</p><p>"Good! It's going well!" Naruto smiles, "You? You never answered my last letter, I got worried!"</p><p>Gaara pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful. Then his face goes slightly guilty.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Naruto. I remember now. I meant to, but I've been so busy that some things have been slipping my mind."</p><p>Naruto quickly looks his friend up and down, taking in the darkened circles around his eyes. He was thinner than the last time Naruto had seen him, too. </p><p>Gaara was overworking himself again. </p><p>"It's okay, I just wanted to check up on you." He says, "How have you been sleeping? Gaara...have you been eating?"</p><p>Gaara looks surprised by the question, but then he frowns, "Well, it hasn't been easy. The village is expanding fast, so there's a lot to do..."</p><p>"Hm…" Naruto hums, frowning. He takes a step toward the omega and takes his face in his hands, looking into tired green eyes. Gaara blinks at him, surprised to be touched so suddenly but infinitely trusting of Naruto, as always.</p><p>Naruto gently presses his thumbs to the darkened skin around Gaara's eyes, frowning.</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke both grew taller and filled out after the war, but Gaara was still a petite little thing. Being born so premature and over a decade and a half of insomnia made it so that Gaara stood at the same height that he did years ago, and it was unlikely he'd get any bigger. Something Naruto routinely teased him about, much to the Kazekage's chagrin.</p><p>So he had to look up at Naruto to look him in the eyes properly, and Naruto could see - rather plainly - how tired the Kazekage looked. </p><p>"Hey, come with us! Take a break from all this work." Naruto grins, "It'll be fun, right Sasuke?"</p><p>Sasuke shrugs, "Better than paperwork, at least."</p><p>Gaara blinks at them in surprise for a moment. Then his siblings wander in, talking amongst themselves. </p><p>That is, until they see Naruto holding their little brother's face and Sasuke nodding at them in greeting.</p><p>"Oh wow. Naruto, Sasuke! Hey. We didn't know you were coming by." Temari waves. </p><p>"Hey you guys! Convince Gaara to come travelling with us for a bit! We think he needs a break!"</p><p>The Kazekage is clearly shocked to be invited at all, but Temari raises her eyebrows in surprise before considering it for a moment. </p><p>After a beat she shrugs and nudges him.</p><p>"Go on. Kankuro and I can take over."</p><p>"I can't just <em> leave </em> . I have <em> work </em>." Gaara says, looking between them all.</p><p>Kankuro slings an arm around his shoulders, "We said we got it. You should take a break."</p><p>"I - "</p><p>"You're going." Temari says flippantly, waving off her little brother's objections, "You haven't left this office for days."</p><p>"Gaara!" Naruto cries, appalled at what he's hearing, <em> "Days?!" </em></p><p>Sasuke narrows his eyes at the Kazekage disapprovingly.</p><p>Gaara looks guilty and he clutches the papers in his hands, "It's not that serious."</p><p>"Yes, it is." Kankuro cuts in, giving him a mild glare, "You haven't eaten in who knows how long, and you've been reading these papers and scrolls for ages. Temari and I were about to drag you out of here by force."</p><p>"Gaara!" Naruto frowns, "You promised us you'd stop doing that! Remember?!"</p><p>The redhead looks somewhat panicked and cornered. Well, behind his usually blank expression.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be <em> sorry </em>. Take a break." Sasuke deadpans, gesturing to Naruto, "You know he won't let up until you say yes. You look ready to drop." </p><p>Gaara looks at them both, at a loss. He already knows they've won, it's just about whether he'll accept the loss gracefully or if he'd fight it.</p><p>The blond alpha in front of him tightens his hold on Gaara's cheeks, looking at him with disapproval and worry in his eyes. </p><p>Gaara balked under Naruto's blue-eyed gaze, and how Naruto's scent has gone acrid and sour. The alpha was clearly less than pleased with him, and while Gaara didn't bow to anyone he still felt like he'd disappointed Naruto. He stomped down that bit of him that was pure <em> omega </em> and longed to lean into Naruto's touch and apologize until his favorite alpha forgave him again.</p><p>He does the next best thing. He nods.</p><p>"Alright."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>By the next morning Gaara has been relieved of his Kazekage duties temporarily and his things are packed (courtesy of Temari) and he's been outfitted with travel clothing (courtesy of Kankuro). </p><p>Gaara still looks unsure, wrapped in his own travel cloak and looking back at the village.</p><p>"Suna will survive you being gone for a while." Kankuro says, smirking at his little brother's worry.</p><p>Temari smiles, "It'll be fine, Gaara. Don't worry about it, okay? Be safe and careful and all that."</p><p>Then Naruto grabs his hand and pulls him past the village entrance. </p><p>And they all know he'd <em> never </em> deny Naruto <em> anything. </em> Gaara only turns back to wave goodbye to his brother and sister.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Gaara fits in seamlessly. </p><p>Sasuke at least suspected that there would be a few hiccups with having an added member in their pseudo pack for the journey, but it's not an issue at all. The tent is already big enough, and they all have enough supplies. The only difference is that Gaara is an omega, so there's a slight sweet smell to camp now, other than the usual smokiness. It's a relief, really. </p><p>Less than a day after they pick up Gaara, they're back in the forest thanks to Gaara's sand (and it turns out that it's easier to just sit on a sand cloud and let it zip you across the desert than just walking) and settled near a natural hot spring not too far away. </p><p>Gaara quietly slips away, weaving through the trees. Naruto stands, watching him go. Gaara heads toward the tent, away from the fire.</p><p>"Gaara, you can't just wander off, yanno? Where ya going?" Naruto calls. The alpha's scent goes sharp, on alert. Sasuke shook his head, smirking. Gaara was no ordinary omega. He could handle himself. While their instincts screamed at them to hover around Gaara, it wasn't necessary. At least, not in an empty forest.</p><p>"The hot spring." Gaara says, waving him off and picking up his bag, "I'm going to take a bath."</p><p>"Then I'll come too!" Naruto grins. He moves to pick up his own bag, eagerly following behind Gaara and gesturing for Sasuke to follow. The Uchiha doesn't move, just eating his package of almonds where he's comfortably resting by the fire, already guessing the omega's response.</p><p>Gaara shakes his head, "I am never letting you see me naked. So no."</p><p>Naruto balks, "Aw, <em> why </em>?"</p><p>Gaara's already gone. Naruto pouts. Sasuke snorts a laugh at his disgruntled  mate and flings one of his almonds at him.</p><p>Sasuke can't believe Naruto thought it would be that easy.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>"Note from Iruka?" Sasuke asks, sitting next to Naruto a day later. Gaara is dozing on Naruto's shoulder as the blond tears open an envelope that Garuda just dropped off.  The blond nods and grins, obviously happy to receive word from his teacher.</p><p>"Yep, Sakura is training to take over as Hokage soon, can you believe it?"</p><p>"Not jealous?"</p><p>"Nah." Naruto says, leaning back with a contented sigh, "I'm not into that anymore. I trust Sakura, they couldn't have chosen a better leader, yanno? Plus, this way I can stay with you!"</p><p>Sasuke feels his face heat slightly, "Right."</p><p>Naruto's smiles at his mate's flustered expression, pressing a quick kiss to Sasuke's lips.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>They stop at a tea house. It's a small shop, but they find a corner and rest for a bit, energy sapped from the sun that has been bearing down on them all day.</p><p>Gaara however has to suffer through quite a few questions from the staff who are excited to meet Suna's Kazekage. Naruto guesses he's not surprised, the smaller villages surrounding Suna technically belonged to the village, and they rarely saw their Kage so casually. They chatter at him excitedly, and Gaara is as polite as ever, though he starts to look a bit worn out after the fifth question or so. </p><p>Gaara starts to look stressed and cornered when the small group doesn't make any move to go away, simply happy to keep asking Gaara various things until Sasuke leans forward.</p><p>"I think he'd prefer to be left alone now." Sasuke says with a slight glare. His scent goes acrid and strong. A clear 'get away' to everyone not in their pack.</p><p>They all quiet down and nod, looking chastised. They bow and scatter, going back to their jobs.</p><p>"Thank you, Sasuke." Gaara says, looking relieved. </p><p>Sasuke nodded at him.</p><p>The waiters take their orders as Gaara observes villagers walking by the large window they sit in front of.</p><p>"Oh, no corn on that one please." Naruto says after Sasuke distractedly orders, remembering his mate's food preferences. </p><p>The Uchiha blinks at his mate. He'd entirely forgotten to tell the woman that. Naruto hadn't, though.</p><p>His chest warmed as it always did when Naruto showed how attentive he was to Sasuke.</p><p>"You remembered that I don't like corn?" Sasuke asks, "That's gay."</p><p>"<em> You're </em> gay, yanno?"</p><p>Sasuke snorts, but they both smile at each other, averting their eyes and blushing. They were mated, but they still did this. Sasuke couldn't understand why. It was so stupid.</p><p>Gaara just obliviously watches the villagers pass by.</p><p>Then he turns to them, looking at them both curiously. He tilts his head.</p><p>"Aren't you both gay?"</p><p>A look of pure fondness crosses Naruto's face at Gaara's innocent confusion. Sasuke smirks.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Sasuke has to shove off an alpha who moves a little too close in on Gaara a few days later. The Kazekage originally doesn't notice until he's in his space, too busy observing the precious hairpins at the small stall they've stopped at in the market in the Hidden Waterfall. </p><p>Sasuke harshly shoves the guy away as he starts to hover over the omega, the Uchiha's scent going strong and confrontational. His sharingan eye swirls to life and he settles his hand on his sword, taking a threatening step toward the creep until the man gets wise enough to scamper off, glaring back at Sasuke in an indignant rage.</p><p>Naruto pulls Gaara close and scents him angrily, not taking any chances. He'd started noticing how alphas stared at Gaara once they caught sight of him, and truthfully, Naruto didn't like it. Never did. They probably thought Gaara was a wandering, unbonded omega. Well, he <em> was </em> unbonded, but they didn't need to <em> know </em> that. </p><p>Naruto covers him in his scent, glaring at the creep's retreating back. He <em> can </em> say that this was something he didn't really consider when he made up his mind about bringing Gaara along. He and Sasuke never had to worry about alphas being pushy toward them. At most they just got interested looks once people spotted the matching mating bites on their necks. They didn't get <em> followed </em> and <em> propositioned </em> like Gaara did. </p><p>He quietly seethes, instincts firing off rapidly as he scents Gaara and scans the crowd for any other threats. The Kazekage is silent, scent dull and placating. </p><p>Naruto growls low in his throat when he gets to Gaara's neck, and he feels another presence right next to him.</p><p>Sasuke quickly scents Gaara as well before glancing back towards the crowd.</p><p>Hopefully masking his scent with theirs made them back off. If not...well, Naruto always had his Rasengan. </p><p>If Gaara's shield didn't get them first.</p><p>"Thank you." Gaara says, voice muffled in Naruto's cloak as the blond refuses to let him go, "I didn't notice him…"</p><p>"It's fine." Naruto says, "That's what we're here for."</p><p>"Creepy bastard." Sasuke mutters, watching the man flee in the other direction.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Naruto snores loudly, sprawled on his back. The sky is dark, and all Sasuke can make out are the shadows on the young Kazekage's face.</p><p>Gaara shivers. Sasuke glances up from the fire at him as the young Kazekage shivers again, clearly fighting the cold.</p><p>He's about to say something until he remembers that Gaara was very much used to the <em> desert, </em> where it was unreasonably warm almost <em> all </em> the time. The omega simply wasn't used to the chill the nights usually brought. As a Kage he rarely travelled, usually confined to his own village unless it was for summits or diplomatic trips. Gaara was unfamiliar with different weather.</p><p>Sasuke stands and chooses not to think about how easy it is to walk over to Gaara and plop down next to him, open his cloak and throw it over the shivering omega's shoulders in a silent effort to warm him a little more.</p><p>Gaara looks at him in obvious surprise, but his scent goes sweet and pleasant. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Hn."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>They make their way to a tiny village between the Sound and the Hidden Cloud, roaming shops and taking in the sight of a new place. Gaara leads them to a small china shop, green eyes scanning everything with interest. Sasuke preoccupies himself with a tapestry he finds and Naruto sticks to Gaara's side, hovering. He was still a bit annoyed by the alpha the other day, and both he and Sasuke made an effort to stay closer to Gaara when they travelled now. The omega didn't seem to notice. Eventually a young woman comes to approach them, smiling cheerily. </p><p>"Hiya!" She chirps, "Can I help you find anything today?"</p><p>Naruto tenses for a moment, instincts flaring at someone so close to both himself and a member of his pack. </p><p>Well, they weren't <em> packmates </em> , but...still. Just because he hadn't given Gaara a bite doesn't mean Naruto isn't fully committed to hovering over him and glaring at anyone else who smells even <em> slightly </em> or <em> vaguely </em> alpha.</p><p>"We're just looking." Gaara says, "Thank you, though."</p><p>Sasuke wanders over, scent slightly affronted at the fact that a stranger is talking to his mate and the Kazekage.</p><p>"Oh! These your alphas?" She asks brightly, brown eyes scanning them, obliviously cheerful, "You have <em> two </em>, you're so lucky!"</p><p>Gaara immediately opens his mouth to say otherwise, but Sasuke cuts in.</p><p>"Who're you."</p><p>It's not a question, but Sasuke's suspicion doesn't seem to dampen her mood any.</p><p>"I'm Ami! This is my shop. Nice to meet ya!" </p><p>Sasuke seems satisfied enough with her answer. Naruto grins at her, brightening. The young woman seemed harmless. Naruto senses the potential for a new friend, and immediately launches into questions about the shop and trinkets, previous hostility completely forgotten.</p><p>Gaara tries to correct her again about them being his alphas, but she and Naruto are enraptured in a conversation that's so fast he can't follow, and Sasuke doesn't move to correct her either. He instead just hovers around Gaara while Naruto is slightly distracted, caught up in a spirited conversation with the girl. </p><p>Gaara's not surprised. She seems just as energetic as Naruto. The blond tended to gravitate towards others.</p><p>"C'mon. You stay by me." Sasuke says, scenting him quickly. Gaara nods. </p><p>He spends the rest of the hour by Sasuke's side as Naruto chatters excitedly with the shop owner, examining tapestries and pottery.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Gaara noticed things about Sasuke. </p><p>Sasuke doesn't notice <em> that </em> until the omega is in front of him, holding out a small, ornate hair clip that is exactly the sort that Sasuke has found he likes to wear. Naruto got him the majority of his small collection, and the blond always bought them for Sasuke when he realized how much the Uchiha liked them. Gaara clearly had the same idea.</p><p>"I tried to find something as close to your other ones as I could." Gaara says simply, and Sasuke reaches for the shining accessory in the omega's hand.</p><p>His fingers close around it. The metal is cold and smooth.</p><p>Sasuke blinks down at the gift, surprised. </p><p>It's beautiful.</p><p>Sasuke looks at Gaara, unsure what to say.</p><p>"I like this one. Thank you, Gaara." He says, still a bit dumbstruck by the random gift.</p><p>Gaara nods and gives him a tiny smile.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>"My mother used to wear things like this." Sasuke tells him a bit later, when Naruto heads off to go fetch some water from a nearby freshwater river, "I always thought she looked nice in them."</p><p>She did. He remembers the beautiful kimono and dresses she used to wear, and wonders if one day he'll ever have the courage to dress like she did, like he so desperately <em> wanted </em> to. Naruto supported him, but...well, learning how fluid Sasuke's gender really was was a bit tricky. </p><p>Sasuke has no clue why he's telling Gaara this, but strangely enough he feels like he owes the omega this. In exchange for the gift.</p><p>"All of that would look very nice on you too." Gaara says, "Nothing is wrong with wanting to feel good, Sasuke. If you'd like to wear the dresses your mother used to, that's completely your right. I think it would be wonderful."</p><p>When Naruto asks why Sasuke's face is red when he arrives a few minutes later, Sasuke isn't sure what to say.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Gaara and Sasuke drag Naruto around a bookstore in the Hidden Waterfall for two whole hours. Naruto feels like his brain is melting. He's so bored he could cry by the end.</p><p>But...it was <em> nice </em> to watch Sasuke and Gaara bond over books, authors and scrolls. They talked all day, and Naruto was sort of just content to listen to the voices of his favorite people floating around him.</p><p>He complained the whole time, but it was nice.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>It happens about a day later. They start the day like any other, disassembling the tent and packing up their camp gear, storing them in scrolls and various jutsu. But eventually Sasuke starts to notice something. Naruto chatters as usual, bright and very awake. But Gaara...doesn't say anything, really. The Kazekage is quiet and withdrawn, even more so than usual. </p><p>Gaara was usually quiet, that was just how he was, and Sasuke knew that, but this was...hm. Sasuke notices his scent in the moment, like it's spiked suddenly. He can tell when Naruto notices, once camp has been cleaned up and they're back on the road.</p><p>Gaara starts to look more flushed, and he seems to have trouble catching his breath. He seemed tired, all of a sudden.</p><p>But even more than that, his scent started to leak out of his pores at an accelerated rate, filling the space of the forest around them. It hung like a cloud, and Naruto was getting distracted. Gaara was clearly struggling to keep his focus, clenching his eyes shut and breathing deep, trying to settle himself. Sasuke stops walking, and Naruto turns to the Kazekage.</p><p>"You okay?" He asks, watching Gaara's face. He looks exhausted, and his eyes look hazy and unfocused.</p><p>Naruto frowns, stopping and taking Gaara's arm. The omega's scent thickens and overwhelms Naruto's senses for a moment. Gaara pants quietly, face flushing redder.</p><p>"Hey…" Naruto says, a ball of heat starting to build in his stomach. </p><p>Gaara smelled good. Well, Gaara <em> always </em> smelled good, but right now he smells even better. His scent goes rich and sweet, and they both gravitate towards the omega, drawn in. </p><p>Sasuke appears at his other side, eyeing Gaara darkly. </p><p>So Sasuke could smell him too. Naruto <em> wasn't </em> going crazy, which was good to know.</p><p>Naruto shoves his face in Gaara's neck - the action smooth and clearly catching the redhead off guard - and he inhales deep. A sweet, full and rich scent that could only mean-</p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>"Gaara, I think...you're in heat."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sasuke frowns, "Damnit."</p><p>"<em> We </em> triggered it, yanno?" Naruto points out, biting his lip and watching Gaara struggle to keep his breath steady.</p><p>"You <em> think?" </em> Sasuke sighs. He turns to the omega.</p><p>"It's probably from being so close to us for so long." Sasuke says.</p><p>There is no blame in Gaara's eyes, he just looks curiously between the two of them. He rubs at his neck that has started to ache, right where his scent gland is. Naruto's eyes lock onto the spot and something in his stomach gets warmer. Sasuke's eyes linger there as well, before flickering back to Gaara's flushed and confused face, clearly trying not to stare. Naruto doesn't choose to be as tactful, just staring at Gaara outright. </p><p>"I didn't know that could happen." Gaara says, eyes panicked, "I think I have a fever."</p><p>"Probably." Sasuke says, "Your face has gone red, too."</p><p>Naruto presses the back of his hand to the omega's forehead. Gaara leans into his touch, closing his eyes and flushing deeper. </p><p>Gaara couldn't see it, but Sasuke saw how Naruto's other hand gripped his own thigh, almost tearing holes in his pants. Naruto's jaw is clenched, his eyes growing darker as he inhales the sweet, cloying scent of an omega starting a heat, his body adjusting to having <em> two </em> powerful alphas around. Sasuke himself had to bite the inside of his cheek to distract from how the scent called to him.</p><p>Gaara's oncoming heat was affecting them both, and probably anyone in the area. Sasuke knew it wouldn't be long until Gaara was in a full blown heat, and they had to find someplace safe to make camp. They were too far from any village to realistically make it there in time, and there was the added threat of other alphas smelling Gaara and poking around to get to him. Sasuke and Naruto could fight them off easily, but it was still something to avoid…</p><p>Sasuke sighs, "Let's make camp again. But not here."</p><p>The portal his rinnegan eye creates is big enough for them to slip through one at a time though Gaara needs some help, dizzy and unsteady on his feet. </p><p>They land and Sasuke leads them through a forest, far more green and full to be familiar. Naruto hugs Gaara close when the Kazekage stumbles, eyes feverishly scanning the new area.</p><p>"Where are we?" Naruto asks, taking Gaara's shaking hand.</p><p>"One of many empty dimensions. No one else possesses my eye, so they can't get here." Sasuke says, "He's safe."</p><p>Naruto's eyes roam the plantlife as Sasuke leads them towards a large tree at the center of a slight clearing. There's a river nearby, judging by the sound of water.</p><p>"This place...is very beautiful." Gaara says, sounding more than a bit strained. Sasuke grits his teeth and resists the urge to do...something. </p><p>Gaara's scent was starting to chip away at his focus from creating a plan of action.  He grits his teeth and tries to think.</p><p>"No kidding." Naruto agrees, looking at a small marsh of yellow flowers a little further down the hill, clutching Gaara close.</p><p>Sasuke unseals his scrolls and draws some blood, more supplies materializing on the paper. The Kazekage shivers and tries to stay upright as they settle and make camp, Naruto reluctantly prying himself away from Gaara to help set up the tent. He does settle the Kazekage by a tree though, and his blue eyes stay glued to him even as he sets up the campsite with Sasuke. The Uchiha also can't keep his eyes from darting over to Gaara every few seconds.</p><p>Gaara's scent goes thicker and stronger over the course of the hour, distracting the two alphas as they try to set up the campsite. </p><p>"This feels awful." Gaara shudders, starting to shiver, "Naruto - I…"</p><p>The blond finishes the tent quickly before he goes back to where Gaara leans against the tree, shaking. He'd been unable to stand on his own after a while. Far too dizzy.</p><p>"You okay?" Naruto frowns, kneeling and cupping Gaara's cheek, eyes tender, "You're burning up even more…"</p><p>Gaara makes a desperate noise, shuddering. His hair is a mess, curling onto his cheeks and sticking up everywhere as he fidgets in discomfort and slowly descends into helpessness.</p><p>And Naruto was hard enough to cut <em> diamonds </em>. All he can smell is Gaara, and his body decides that it likes that a lot. Sasuke wanders over, Gaara's scent pulling him closer and successfully drawing him away from setting up camp. Black eyes hone in on Gaara's reddened lips, bitten bruised and wet.</p><p>Naruto sees it too, he knows he does. Sasuke attempts to tear his eyes away, but he can't-</p><p>Gaara smells so <em> good... </em></p><p>"I've never - I'm usually on suppressants." Gaara says, short of breath, "I've been taking them, I just - I don't know why - "</p><p>"It's okay. You're okay…" Naruto soothes, pulling him close and nuzzling into the redhead's cheek, "It's probably us. Being so close to us. Sorry, Gaara. I didn't know this would…hey, breathe okay?"</p><p>"You're having a particularly strong heat due to built up hormones." Sasuke says, finally snapping out of it, "You'll be alright once you ride it out."</p><p>Sasuke tries to refrain from pressing his fingers to Gaara's cheek before he goes back to arranging the campsite, but he can't. His hand rests against heated, soft skin for less than a second, but Sasuke can't get Gaara's scent out of his head. </p><p>Gaara can't seem to catch his breath, and his face starts to flush as his scent thickens, rising from his skin. Sasuke grits his teeth, trying to refocus on his task. He drops the cups and pauses for a second, closing his eyes and forcing himself to <em> focus. </em></p><p>Naruto just cuddles Gaara and inhales that scent, keeping the omega's trembling body close. Gaara's basically in his lap, being nuzzled and scented by the blond alpha who couldn't let go of him if he tried. He couldn't help it, he smelled so good. So warm and sweet. Naruto just wanted to bury his face in Gaara's neck and stay there.</p><p>"So you've never had a heat before?" Naruto asks, curious.</p><p>Gaara shakes his head. He squirms in Naruto's arms, and he makes a desperate noise as his scent fills the space further. Both alphas tense and only barely resist jumping to attention at the omega in distress, natural instincts guiding them to do <em> something </em> to soothe him. Gaara's scent goes so <em> sweet </em> and <em> delicious </em> that they could almost taste it in the air as it thickened again. Sasuke looks at Naruto, and Naruto bites his lip, desperate eyes on the Uchiha.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I feel it too. </em>
</p><p>Gaara mentioned suppressants. He was probably kept on them. </p><p>Yeah, pent up hormones indeed. Sasuke frowns as Gaara whines again, eyes clenching shut and face flushing scarlet.</p><p>This was going to be bad.</p><p>"We could be here for a while. I'm going for supplies." Sasuke says suddenly, quickly moving to stand, "I'll be back soon."</p><p>Naruto nods at him, a bit distracted by the omega in his lap, who's started to whimper in distress. Naruto swallows thickly, trying to ignore how his blood rushed in his ears or how his dick was fucking <em> throbbing </em> . Or how <em> pretty </em> Gaara looked, flushed and panting in his arms.</p><p>He had to try to keep it together, though. He had to at least try and distract Gaara before it got too bad.</p><p>Sasuke can't quite resist running his fingers through Gaara's hair, inhaling one last lungful of the omega's scent before he goes.</p><p>Gaara feels Sasuke's chakra signature disappear when he teleports away, and he hates that. Where did Sasuke go? Why did one of his alphas leave? What's going on? Why was he so warm?</p><p>"You're okay…" Naruto soothes, brushing his sweaty red hair off his forehead.</p><p>Gaara almost bites his lip until it bleeds.</p><p>Naruto makes a noise deep in his throat and presses his lips to Gaara's neck, right above the collar of his coat. Gaara squirms and whines, needy. But that helps a bit, and he begins to settle down, his heat weak enough to be pacified for now. Or at least not so unbearably consuming.</p><p>"How're you feeling?"</p><p>"T-too warm." The omega gasps, looking up at Naruto miserably.</p><p>"C'mon, let's get you in the tent."</p><p>He and Sasuke bickered over it. Sasuke said they didn't need a huge tent, but Naruto disagreed and badgered his mate until he gave in. He's glad he did. There's more than enough room for twenty people in here, so there was definitely room enough for a troubled omega to have his heat in it.</p><p>But for now Gaara was squirming in discomfort. He was too hot, and Naruto could plainly see the flush in his usually pale skin. Naruto couldn't let him overheat. He'd burn out.</p><p>"C'mon, let's get you out of this." Naruto smiles softly, pulling the thick, red coat off of the panting omega. Gaara was burning up.</p><p>He wore a simple black shirt under his coat, and Naruto smiles because he recognizes it. It's <em> his </em> shirt. He'd left it with Gaara the last time he visited Suna. The young Kazekage hadn't asked him to, but he knew that his scent calmed Gaara, so he'd left it behind.</p><p>He settles Gaara with a press of teeth to his neck, and he watches Gaara's eyelids droop in relief. The quick, sharp breaths Gaara took went slow and deep.</p><p>Once he's relaxed and the blond senses that Sasuke has returned (Sasuke was always so quick with how he jumped through worlds and the blond wasn't surprised) Naruto exercises some self-restraint and tears himself away from Gaara for long enough to step outside the tent and towards Sasuke, who sets up the fire and gathers the chopsticks from the pack to his right.</p><p>The blond's face goes anxious and he bites his lip, clearly struggling with what he wants to say - and apparently - how Sasuke will react.</p><p>Sasuke knows exactly what Naruto is going to say, but he likes watching Naruto squirm sometimes. Being mates didn't mean they didn't give each other a hard time just for the fun of it, after all. Sasuke plans to tease Naruto for this for a good while, actually.</p><p>"Sasuke, uh...see the thing is - Gaara, yanno? He's suffering, and I can't just let him- "</p><p>And then Naruto's face does <em> that </em>, and Sasuke knows he can't torture Naruto more than he already has. </p><p>Which is a shame, he still had to get Naruto back for what happened in Iwa that one time...</p><p>Sasuke considers letting him continue, but Naruto looked so stressed that Sasuke couldn't tease his mate any further. He cuts in as Naruto stammers.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Sasuke shrugs easily.</p><p>Naruto blinks at him, "Wha- really?"</p><p>"It's Gaara, was I supposed to have a different response? I know you love him too, and I respect him. And, he...isn't the worst choice as our omega."</p><p>Naruto looks at him, dumbfounded. </p><p>"Quit <em> staring </em> and get the blankets. He'll need them." Sasuke snaps, "I left them over there."</p><p>"Was I...that obvious?" Naruto asks, frozen in place, "With how I felt about...about Gaara?"</p><p>Sasuke raises an eyebrow, "Pretty obvious."</p><p>"Oh." Naruto stammers, "I - "</p><p>"I always knew." Sasuke says, only barely refraining from rolling his eyes, "It's fine, Naruto. I understand."</p><p>The blond's face goes red. Fear of angering his mate and exhilaration at the fact that he could finally mate his omega swirled around his head, almost making it impossible to think for a second.</p><p>"So it's...it's okay?" He asks again, cautiously. Sasuke's heart clenches. He loved Naruto with everything in him, so seeing him so unsure and hesitant was painful. He wonders how long Naruto <em> agonized </em> over this when he didn't have to.</p><p>When Naruto hurt, he hurt. They shared a <em> soul, </em> pretty much. So yeah, Sasuke knew. He <em> always </em> knew.</p><p>Naruto was hurting without Gaara close by. The despondent look on his face whenever they left Suna after visiting tipped Sasuke off to how Naruto felt about Gaara years ago.</p><p>Naruto was saddened when he had to leave Gaara in Suna, and Sasuke distinctly remembers the little, hurt expressions on Naruto's face. Sasuke couldn't handle that anymore. </p><p>"Yeah, it is." Sasuke says, and it has that tone that Naruto knows so well from the Uchiha. It <em> was </em> okay. </p><p>"In fact, I think I would prefer it. We could both carry on our bloodlines, and honestly I could use some assistance taking care of <em> you </em>, idiot."</p><p>Naruto's brain almost capsizes in relief and disbelief. Sasuke didn't mind. He knew what Naruto felt for Gaara and he...was <em> fine </em> with it.</p><p>Truthfully, Sasuke <em> never </em> felt any sort of jealousy towards Gaara. Ever since their battle Naruto and Gaara also shared a relationship that - for some reason - Sasuke was perfectly okay with. Usually he wouldn't share Naruto with <em> anyone, </em> but this was different. For one, it would happen anyway - he's seen how Naruto looked at Gaara for years - and second... Sasuke really didn't mind. In his mind he saw Gaara as an ally in the task of keeping Naruto happy and fulfilled. </p><p>Sasuke loved Naruto more than the world. More than himself. And the small, red-headed omega made Naruto happy. And really, Sasuke didn't mind him either.</p><p>And fuck knows Naruto deserved to be <em> happy, </em> after everything he'd worked for and sacrificed. Sasuke wanted nothing more than that. The past few years, being with him and working on keeping the peace between nations...becoming his mate... Sasuke became perfectly willing to admit how much he <em> loved </em> Naruto. He was Sasuke's world, though he'd never be able to articulate it. The blond was still an <em> idiot, </em> and <em> loud </em> ...but...he was what Sasuke needed. What his <em> soul </em> needed. Something bright. Someone who ran after Sasuke for years simply because he didn't want him to be alone in his pain.</p><p>So no, Sasuke really didn't mind Naruto bonding Gaara if that was what made him happy.</p><p>Hell - if <em> anything, </em> maybe the omega could get the blond to eat some goddamn vegetables or clean up after himself sometimes. Sasuke's had no luck trying to drill that into the alpha's thick skull. Maybe Gaara could manage <em> that. </em></p><p>Sasuke could definitely use some help taking care of that idiot. </p><p>And somehow he knew that Gaara held no jealousy for him either. The first thing the man did when he saw Sasuke after the war was walk up to him and tell him that he'd be happy with Naruto, now that he'd come back. Gaara's face was as blank as ever, but he didn't expect those words from the Kazekage, and he didn't know what to say. Gaara had simply blinked at him, nodded and walked away.</p><p>The guy was weird, but he loved Naruto. That was obvious. Sasuke finds Gaara...pretty intriguing, actually.</p><p>Naruto's eyes go starry and bright.</p><p>"It's just...he's so…" Naruto sighs, trailing off. How did he describe what he felt for Gaara? The words felt too small and the feelings were too big. </p><p>It was like trying to describe what he felt for Sasuke. Though different, there were many similarities in how they made Naruto <em> feel. </em> Borderline impossible to describe with words, honestly.</p><p>"Don't tell <em> me </em> , I already know. Tell <em> him </em>!" Sasuke says, waving him off and making a fire - breathing his Katon onto the pile of wood, "I'm making food. He'll need to eat. We all should."</p><p>"Do you need hel - " Naruto starts.</p><p>"Oh no, I don't need a disaster." Sasuke snips, "I need you <em> both </em> out of my hair right now."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not that bad at cooking!"</p><p>"But you are." Sasuke smirks. Naruto grins and blushes, like he always does when Sasuke teases him. </p><p>He's done that ever since they were kids. </p><p>Sasuke really liked when he did that.</p><p>"Fine. Fine." Naruto concedes. He does grab Sasuke and press his teeth to the mating claim on his neck though. Sasuke relaxes, sudden pleasure and pleasant haze filling his head. Their bond sharpens for a moment, and all he felt was Naruto. <em> Love </em>. Extreme and overwhelming. </p><p>Sasuke wiggles out of his grip after a moment, blushing harshly, "<em> Okay </em> , I get it. You love me. <em> Geez </em>."</p><p>Naruto chuckles. Sasuke feels his chest go warm and tight. Naruto's laugh always did that.</p><p>"I do." Naruto says, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's red cheek.</p><p>Sasuke waves him off, grumbling softly. </p><p>Naruto laughs and ducks into the tent, eyes slipping from Sasuke to Gaara, who lies curled on his side, looking hazy and tired.</p><p>"Is Sasuke back? Is he alright?" Gaara asks, clearly more composed, if exhausted and still quite flushed.</p><p>Naruto gives him a soft smile and sits next to him, taking Gaara's hand in his own, "Yeah, he's fine. How're you feeling?"</p><p>"My head hurts, but I don't feel like I'm overheating at the moment."</p><p>"Okay, good." Naruto says, scenting him once more, "You'll be okay."</p><p>Gaara dozes off for a bit, heat tearing through him and Naruto's scent soothing him enough for him to close his eyes. Naruto sits by him for the majority of an hour, just running his fingers through Gaara's hair and trying to think down his raging erection. After a while the omega's scent spikes again, and Naruto needs to step out briefly to stop himself from jumping on Gaara immediately. Sasuke was right. Food <em> first </em> . <em> Then </em> fantastic mating sex. Right. Naruto just had to keep calm for a while longer...</p><p>Naruto tears himself away from Gaara for a moment and wanders outside once more.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Sasuke deadpans, already knowing the answer. He could smell Gaara from outside the tent. He looks basically finished with the food, and Naruto can see how tense Sasuke is. Gaara scent was causing a reaction in him, too.</p><p>"Pretty intense. He's relaxed for now, but I can smell his scent changing. It's getting stronger. Soon he'll, uh - need...yanno."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You know...you could help me." Naruto says, eyeing how Sasuke's eyes darken at the mention of taking the omega.</p><p>"With him." Naruto clarifies.</p><p>"I <em> know </em> what you mean." Sasuke snaps, "Your omega is-"</p><p>"When I bond him he won't be just my omega anyway." Naruto says, "I'm bonded to you, so we'd all be bonded no matter what. You know that. Might as well make a complete one, yanno? You should bite him too."</p><p>Sasuke flushes, "...Right. That makes sense."</p><p>"Unless you're not comfortable-"</p><p>"No, it's fine." Sasuke says.</p><p>Naruto raises an eyebrow, grinning, "I bet it is."</p><p>Sasuke feels his face go red in an instant. He glowers at Naruto for a moment.</p><p>"Wait - " Naruto starts, "Sasuke -"</p><p>"Don't start." </p><p>"Do <em> you </em> like Gaara too?" He asks dramatically, trying to hide a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"I said don't start!"</p><p>"You do! You think he's cute!" Naruto cries, pointing at the Uchiha accusingly.</p><p>Sasuke huffs. "He just smells good."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Naruto teases, grinning.</p><p>"Do you want my help or not?" Sasuke snaps, red-faced and annoyed.</p><p>Naruto plops a kiss on his cheek, "Please?"</p><p>Sasuke shoves him away, smirking lightly, "Scared you'll screw it up, huh?"</p><p>"W-what?! No way! I always know what Gaara needs!" Naruto argues, looking indignant.</p><p>"You don't know shit about omegas." Sasuke smirks, "You need all the help you can get."</p><p>Gaara's scent spikes suddenly, and it's obvious he's awake and unhappy. The alphas pause and scent the air, sensing the omega's unease.</p><p>Neglected omegas easily became incredibly dangerous. Naruto saw it firsthand with Gaara himself. When they met Gaara was an incredibly abused, isolated and uncared for omega, and that literally drove him insane. Naruto understood more and more as he got older, why the omega was how he was. Omegas needed mates and loved ones. Packs, even. Love. Constant affection.</p><p>When left alone omegas very quickly could be more dangerous than alphas. They went feral and could go insane. One could say everyone would go through the same process, but omegas thrived on affection and love. More so than anyone else.</p><p>And right now, Gaara is awake and clearly thought he was alone. His scent goes sour and upset, and Naruto is only stopped from scrambling back inside the tent when Sasuke takes his arm and hands him a bowl of food.</p><p>"Make sure he eats." </p><p>Naruto nods and takes off, scent going strong and placating as he steps back into the tent, kneeling beside Gaara. </p><p>The omega is still on his side, and Naruto tries to ignore how Gaara's less than pleased scent was tearing at his subconscious. Alpha instincts that scream at him to soothe and bond the pliant omega in front of him, make him happy…</p><p>No. Wait. Gaara had to eat before they did anything. Naruto had to focus.</p><p>"Hey Gaara…" Naruto says, almost a purr as he tries to soothe the distressed omega, "Do you think you can eat something?"</p><p>Gaara's feverish eyes flutter open and he frowns, shaking his head, "Not hungry…"</p><p>His voice is a pained little whine that Naruto shouldn't find sexy, but he absolutely does. He's never seen Gaara so...he doesn't know - he can't <em> think. </em>His brain isn't working anymore.</p><p>"I know, but uh," Naruto trails off, distracted by Gaara's scent once again until he forces his brain back on track, "You should eat something, especially since your body is using a lot of energy right now, yanno? Please? For me?"</p><p>Gaara cracks open feverish and exhausted eyes and looks at Naruto, shivering. He's buried under some blankets and he looks miserable and smells so fucking good -</p><p>"C'mon…" Naruto smiled softly, reaching for the distressed omega and pulling him close. Gaara immediately curls up close to him. </p><p>He piled a few blankets around Gaara's shivering form, gently putting the bowl of food in his lap. Naruto notices he's finding it increasingly difficult to pull himself away from Gaara for even the shortest amount of time.</p><p>His scent was like a tether, and Naruto didn't want to stray too far. His instincts clawed at him whenever he so much as walked two feet away from the omega.</p><p>Naruto's instincts were already on the brink, screaming at him to take the vulnerable, pliant body in front of him. His omega was right in front of him, ripe and ready to be both bred <em> and </em> bitten and Naruto's alpha instincts wouldn't let him think past that for more than three seconds.</p><p>He tries to push it back. Gaara needed food, and water. And the redhead was probably terrified, having never gone through a heat before. Naruto could smell a faint hint of apprehension and fear in the omega's scent, and he didn't want to scare him just because Naruto couldn't control himself.</p><p>It's getting harder to do so, though. Harder by the second.</p><p>Gaara slowly gathers himself and starts to eat. Naruto feels a rush of pride at the sight of the omega (his omega, his brain supplies) taken care of and provided for.</p><p>"Thanks." He says, eyeing Sasuke - who sits outside the tent not too far away.</p><p>His mate nods at him, eyes drifting over to Gaara. Sasuke comes in close to Gaara once again, scenting him quickly. Gaara pauses eating for a moment to close his eyes, letting Sasuke's scent wash over him. A show of submission.</p><p>Sasuke feels pleased at that.</p><p>Naruto just rests his face in the crook of Gaara's neck, greedily inhaling his scent.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Gaara's middle, reveling in his heat-laden scent and unable to let go. He has enough presence of mind to put the blanket between himself and Gaara's back in an attempt to conceal his own ah, problem in his pants. It wasn't easy to ignore, though. Naruto makes a small noise in his throat as his dick throbs, his chest going tight. </p><p>Gaara's scent was doing a number on him. Like it always did. </p><p>He's never smelled Gaara in <em> heat </em> before, though. It was making him more than a bit crazy. Sasuke hands Naruto a bowl of food too, but the alpha is so distracted it takes him a few minutes to actually start eating, just watching Gaara instead. He finishes before Gaara does, and curls around him again, scent going warm and pleased.</p><p>Sasuke has to be the responsible one who remembers to cast a jutsu and zip the tent once they're all inside. Gaara decides he's had enough and shoves the food aside, giving Sasuke a grateful look before he lies down once more, feeling a bit dizzy. Naruto gazes down at the whimpering omega under him, eyes wanting and mind clouding in obvious lust and need. His eyes are soft, glued to the whimpering omega that squirms under him.</p><p>Gaara's eyes are hazy and half-lidded, his lips bitten red and his skin flushed with heat. Sasuke hovers over them both before taking a seat beside Naruto, staring down at Gaara.</p><p>The small relief from his heat has clearly passed, and he's breathing heavy once more, scent spiking. </p><p>"The hell do we do." Sasuke mumbles, eyes on Gaara.</p><p>"Dunno, never been with an omega before." Naruto says, "But I know ya gotta be really nice to them."</p><p>"Really? Is <em> that </em> all you have?"</p><p>"That's what Pervy-Sage told me!" He says, "They're super sensitive during heats, and they need a lot of care, yanno?"</p><p>Sasuke narrows his eyes, unamused. He peers back down at Gaara, who looks more flushed by the second. He's read a few things about omegas, but he wasn't sure how true they were.</p><p>He and Naruto gaze down at Gaara.</p><p>"I know a few things, from books and such." Sasuke says, looking down at Gaara, who blinks up at them in a haze and clearly has no idea what they're saying. The omega is in a daze and completely distracted by the fever racing through him.</p><p>"From what I know...they uh, self-lubricate and -"</p><p>"Whoa, really?" Naruto interrupts, blond brows shooting up to his hairline and his lower half very, <em> very </em> interested, "Do you think he's getting wet right now - ?"</p><p>"Let me finish." Sasuke says, sighing at his mate's short attention span, "They also do this thing called nesting, where they gather up a bunch of their favorite comfort objects - things that smell like their alphas or things that are their favorite color or whatever - to make a safe spot to sleep and mate. Maybe he needs a nest."</p><p>"Oh, I've heard of that!" Naruto says, "We could make him one, yanno?"</p><p>"Yeah. He'll need some of our clothes...and get the red blankets piled over there. I assume that's a color he likes...he wears it all the time..."</p><p>They both move, tugging clothing from their packs and retrieving blankets. They both return to the whimpering omega with arms full of cloth.</p><p>Sasuke blinks down at Gaara for a moment. The omega seemed like he was overheating again. He was gasping for air, face reddened and eyes so, so hazy.</p><p>"Get him out of those clothes, I'll get more blankets." He says, putting the pile of various fabrics down.</p><p>"We should put him in one of our shirts or something." Naruto says, "Maybe it'll help, yanno?"</p><p>"Maybe." Sasuke nods, arranging the pillows around the omega.</p><p>Naruto pulls out a shirt that he and Sasuke share. It had their scents mingled on it - one of the only articles of clothing that had both blue <em> and </em> orange in it.</p><p>Naruto gently pulls Gaara close again and takes the shirt off the omega's trembling form.He dresses Gaara, eyes on the the omega's small, pink nipples and soft, <em> soft </em> chest - and after a moment of hesitation he strips the young Kazekage of his pants and underwear. At this point he was dripping slick all over his clothes anyway, so what did it matter? Gaara doesn't have too much of a response to that, just curling up close to Naruto and gasping. Naruto throws the clothes aside, disappointed that the shirt is long enough to cover Gaara's privates for a very carnal and obscene moment. But despite what he can't see (and desperately wants to) he <em> can </em> see that Gaara's thighs <em> are </em> soaked with slick. Slick that Naruto wants to scent up <em> close. </em> The blond has the sudden urge to stick his face right between Gaara's legs and start <em> licking </em> , eating his fill. Gaara would be so <em> pretty, </em> overwhelmed by Naruto's tongue and what it could do for him...</p><p>It's a <em> filthy </em> thought, and that makes Naruto want it <em> more. </em></p><p>"Sasuke-" Naruto says, sounding strained, "He <em> is </em> wet."</p><p>The Uchiha pauses, mildly annoyed that his mate has said something that makes his stomach heat like that. Didn't Naruto know that Gaara's scent was distracting enough? Why did he insist on telling Sasuke <em> that? </em> Now he can't think.</p><p>Sasuke pauses and finds his eyes wandering back to Gaara, who curls up on his side, making small noises of discomfort. His thighs <em> are </em> wet, Sasuke can see it even from over here. He takes a deep breath and tries to maintain control, though his senses are only filled with Gaara's scent. </p><p>Also it smelled amazing. Naruto's mouth waters but he tries to keep a handle on himself. Which was hard when Gaara's thighs were wet and he looked like that-</p><p>It's wildly difficult. Sasuke arranges the clothing and blankets around them all, their scents starting to mingle with Gaara's.</p><p>Gaara immediately settles, blinking slowly. He's clearly still feeling the effects of his heat, but the nest helps quell the urges for the moment, and the omega is obviously grateful.</p><p>Sasuke was still learning to balance while missing an arm, but he manages to lean over Gaara and experimentally run a hand through the gasping omega's hair. The pull of his scent and Sasuke's own curiosity inspire the action more than anything else. He's never been near an omega in heat either. They were so different from alphas in some ways, and he found himself observing Gaara out of curiosity as well as arousal and his own pure alpha interest.</p><p>Gaara immediately leans into his touch, making a desperate noise that Sasuke's never heard him make before. And judging by Naruto's face, he hasn't either. His eyes are so dilated that there's barely any blue left. Gaara was clearly lost in heat, nuzzling into Sasuke's hand like he was, silently begging for more touch. Sasuke shifts a bit closer and continues to run his fingers through red strands and the omega's heated face. Gaara leans into him, scent going thick and needy.</p><p>Naruto can only keep his hands to himself for so long, and he takes it upon himself to press his hand to Gaara's scent mark, right on his neck.</p><p>Gaara shivers and whines low in his throat, obviously affected by the alphas' attention.</p><p>"You're safe." Naruto soothes, running his fingers through red hair, "You're safe. It's just us…"</p><p>Gaara makes a pitiful little sound, and Naruto's instincts scream at him to do something to further soothe the distressed omega in front of him. </p><p>His alpha side was pushing at him, getting stronger with every passing moment. The little voice in his head that screamed at him to claim and do it now. To knot the vulnerable body in his lap. To bury teeth in the soft, pale skin of his neck and bite down because Gaara was his and Naruto staked his claim long, <em> long </em> ago.</p><p>But it wasn't just that. Something that was a hundred-and-ten percent just <em> Naruto </em> longed to help him. Naruto had <em> always </em> been the one running to Gaara's rescue, and this was no exception.</p><p>"Hurts…" Gaara murmurs, almost a sob.</p><p>That's it. Naruto can't handle this anymore. His brain was on fire and his hands itched to comfort the omega in any way he could. And the smell... Gaara's scent was so deliciously thick and sweet…</p><p>"Start with your fingers." Sasuke says, peering down at Gaara, "It'll help ease him, I think."</p><p>Naruto licks dry lips, eyes on the redhead below them, eyes darkened with lust. Naruto's scent explodes then, alpha pheromones reeking with dominance and obvious interest.</p><p>"Yeah…" Naruto says, the sound low in his throat. Sasuke barely resists touching either Naruto or Gaara, the various scents making his head swim.</p><p>"Gaara." Sasuke says, trying to get the distressed omega's attention, "We're going to help you, okay?"</p><p>Gaara can't do anything but nod, barely hearing him. The omega shivers and curls up tighter, eyes clenching shut.</p><p>The first touch of Naruto's fingers to his skin seems to startle him, fingers warm and gentle as he parts Gaara's thighs. The omega shivers and bites his lip, face somehow going redder at the fact that Naruto was exposing his slick entrance to the cool air. He can feel their eyes on him, and he squirms, heat climbing up his skin again. The thought occurs to Sasuke that Gaara's probably never been naked in front of anyone before. The Kazekage was quiet, and kept to himself. </p><p>Naruto's eyes roam Gaara's privates, the blond eyes going darker and sharper in lust and longing. Sasuke does the same, but at least has the presence of mind to try not to stare. Naruto has no such concern.</p><p>But maybe...Sasuke is staring. Just a bit. </p><p>Their eyes drink in the sight of the omega's anatomy, different from their own but slick and pretty, pinkened like the rest of Gaara's pale skin and nearly dripping from how strong his heat courses through him now. How close Naruto and Sasuke were to him, and how their scents affected him even <em> more </em> while in heat. </p><p>Naruto dazedly runs his fingers along Gaara's inner thighs, just feeling his skin and greedily drinking in how good Gaara's slick smelled. Naruto takes a deep breath and holds it, savoring the omega's scent as he runs his fingers over every inch of Gaara's thighs and most intimate parts, simply feeling the pliant body under him. </p><p>Gaara was <em> soft. </em> Barely a mark on him. </p><p>Then he gets to the prize. The gushing opening he was looking for, and can now finally <em> touch. </em></p><p><em> Fuck </em>, he smells so good.</p><p>He gently presses the pad of his finger against Gaara's entrance, biting his lip and staring, like he can't believe he gets to touch-</p><p>And Gaara blooms like a <em> flower </em> around him, and Naruto watches in awe as he's able to press inside so easily. The omega's opening was so <em> soft </em> and <em> warm </em>, ready to receive whatever an alpha would give him.</p><p>Gaara makes a startled noise, eyes clenching shut. Naruto's eyes dart to his face, and he gently presses the tip of his finger further inside the omega's overheating body. </p><p>"He's so wet inside." Naruto breathes, looking dazed as Gaara starts to pant, "Soft and tight…"</p><p>He sinks his finger in a bit deeper, mouth watering. </p><p>"N-Naruto…" Gaara breathes, sounding strained as heat tears through him further. Naruto doesn't know what to say. Or if he can even <em> say anything. </em> </p><p>Gaara looked wrecked and needy. Naruto's never seen him like this before. Heat could even make Gaara vulnerable. </p><p>Sasuke's hand returns to Gaara's hair, the hesitance in his scent spurring Sasuke into calming the omega so his mate could knot and bond him, as planned.</p><p>Gaara leans into Sasuke's touch, relaxing. Green eyes go half lidded as Naruto presses his finger deep into Gaara's body, and Sasuke tangles fingers in his hair. Gaara's scent goes sweet again, even as Naruto slips another finger inside him with a low groan and Gaara's virgin insides clamp down on them, slicking further.</p><p>Sasuke can tell when Naruto starts to fuck him shallowly on his finger because Gaara starts to gasp, unfamiliar with such an intrusive touch. Sasuke didn't need to ask, he knew Gaara had never done anything like this before. Probably hasn't even thought about it.</p><p>Gaara bites his lip and moans sweetly, unused to the sensations and being so sensitive from heat. Naruto stares at him with dark, hungry eyes, pulling Gaara even further into his lap and spreading him wider.</p><p>"You feel so good." Naruto hums, almost a growl. </p><p>Gaara just goes redder at his words. </p><p>"Sasuke - you gotta feel him." Naruto says, looking over at Sasuke with that dazed and heated look. Sasuke's sure it matches his own expression, though Sasuke remains more level headed. As usual.</p><p>Who knows how long that'll last though?</p><p>Naruto slips one of his fingers from Gaara's hot, wet core as Sasuke shuffles in close, leaning over the omega alongside his mate. Naruto's other hand takes Sasuke's and guides it between Gaara's legs.</p><p>Sasuke's fingers graze Gaara's skin, soft and warm, before he feels the omegas slick over his hands. Sasuke forgets to breathe for a short moment, simply watching Naruto press his fingers against Gaara's opening, alongside his own. Velvety heat clamps around him, and Sasuke feels that knot in his stomach heat further.</p><p>He's right. Gaara's wet and scorching hot inside. </p><p>"Doesn't he feel perfect?" Naruto croaks, eyes unwilling to leave where he stares between Gaara's legs. Naruto's other hand spreads the omega obscenely, but doesn't seem to care, simply focused on fingering Gaara open and staring at his blushing face.</p><p>Green eyes clench shut and his face goes more flushed as Sasuke presses his finger deeper inside him, absorbed in how Gaara felt. The alphas' brains turn off for a few seconds, their scents claiming the air in the room and managing to overpower Gaara's. </p><p>"He...yeah." Is all Sasuke can manage at the moment, black eyes flitting from between Gaara's legs to his face, turned into the bedding and gasping. Maybe Sasuke's brain was malfunctioning, too. Sasuke forces himself to remove his fingers from Gaara once Naruto leans over him, pressing his teeth to the omega's neck.</p><p>Despite both being alphas, Sasuke deferred to Naruto. If they were to become a pack, the blond would be the leader. He was the strongest of them (though Sasuke wouldn't admit it outright) and despite his somewhat goofy nature, still suited the title of pack leader. </p><p>That - along with their bond - makes it so it's only logical that Naruto knot and bite Gaara first. Sasuke didn't mind, and he honestly didn't quite care who bonded him first, but Naruto had never had an omega before. What worked for them when Naruto was fucking Sasuke wouldn't work for Gaara, necessarily. </p><p>Naruto knew very little about omegas, and while Sasuke was no expert, he still knew more than the blond.</p><p>In other words, Naruto had to be patient, and that wasn't his strong suit. So when Naruto rushes to unzip his pants - eyes on Gaara, dark and longing - Sasuke presses himself to Naruto's back and grabs his hip, settling his teeth on his mate's bite mark, right at the base of his neck.</p><p>Naruto settles, his movements less hurried.</p><p>"You have to be gentle." Sasuke says, "Go slow."</p><p>Naruto whines low in his throat, clearly annoyed at having been slowed down just as he was about to shove himself inside the waiting body under him. Gaara blinks up at them both with bleary eyes, his hands fistrd in the bedding under him and legs held open by Naruto's hand. </p><p>Maybe they're <em> all </em> a bit out of it.</p><p>But either way, Naruto would have to pace himself. Sasuke knew better than anyone that Naruto was...well endowed. </p><p>Naruto holds his own aching cock and rubs the dripping head against Gaara's hole, slick and wet. The alpha groans, absorbed in how close his body is the pliant omegas under him as Gaara squirms and pants, trembling. </p><p>The alpha's cock is in angry red, dripping pre-come and catching on the wet rim of Gaara's entrance with every swipe across the omega's own dripping sex.</p><p>Naruto bites his lip so hard it almost bleeds. <em> So pretty.  </em></p><p>The blond starts to lose it a bit.</p><p>His hips buck into the whimpering body under him, and Gaara yelps. The Kazekage gasps and bites his lip, scent going weak, suddenly. His eyes water a bit.</p><p>Sasuke bites Naruto's neck, forcing him to slow down.</p><p>"You're getting ahead of yourself. Calm down."</p><p>Naruto shivers and frowns, but he does as his mate says. Sasuke keeps his teeth on Naruto's claim mark for a second longer before he releases him slowly. </p><p>"Slowly, Naruto."</p><p>Naruto shakes with restraint he barely has as he attempts to slowly sink the throbbing head of his cock into Gaara's body, almost losing his grip entirely when he feels himself slide into that velvety soft, soaking heat that clenches around him immediately. The blond's brain almost capsizes in feral lust, and he would have thrown restraint to the wayside if he didn't feel Sasuke presses against his back, a grounding presence to make sure that in his own eagerness he didn't hurt Gaara. </p><p>Inexperienced alphas hurt omegas all the time, and while Naruto would never hurt Gaara on purpose, patience wasn't exactly his forte.</p><p>A low growl builds in his throat as he sinks into the moaning omega under him, his mate as his back and Gaara panting up at him, red-faced and gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles went white.</p><p>Gaara was so fucking <em> drenched </em> inside, and Naruto could only tremble with the effort to go slow as his throbbing erection was slowly engulfed in something he could only describe as pure bliss. Gaara gasps softly when he finally bottoms out, wrapped in the omega's body and grabbing at Gaara's thighs, holding them open to get a better view. He wanted to see everything. </p><p>It was as different from being inside Sasuke as it could possibly be, but it was good. The omega was wet and soft inside, and the heat was almost maddening. He had to slowly ease himself into Gaara's body, whereas with Sasuke, he could go as fast as he liked, and the Uchiha would meet him halfway every time. </p><p>Omegas were different, they needed different things. Going too fast or being too overwhelming too soon would only make Gaara's senses go haywire. The Kazekage's sand was simply swirling outside for now, but Sasuke didn't want to trigger Gaara into feeling unsafe enough for the sand to rip up the tent. They could handle it, but it was definitely something to avoid.</p><p>Naruto was caught between his mate (who's own erection he could feel at his back) and Gaara's slick, tight heat that was consuming his mind and body, and the blond had no complaints. It felt so fucking good, having them both close. How did he live any other way? Naruto wanted this all the time - balls deep in his whimpering omega and his alpha mate right behind him, teeth in his neck.</p><p>Naruto leans down and pins Gaara to the nest, grinding his hips deep into the omega, who moans and cries out. Naruto just growls and shoves his face in Gaara's neck, pulling out only slightly to press back inside him, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin. Then he begins to move properly, pulling out slowly (and Sasuke is sort of proud of his self control, seeing as he fully expected to have to bite him again by now) and pressing back into Gaara's quivering body, swallowing the omega's cries with a sloppy kiss. Gaara shakes and pants into Naruto's mouth, writhing under him and overwhelmed with sensation, his blood crying out for more. </p><p>All he can feel, hear or smell in Naruto. He's so close, so large inside him and it eases the heat that tears through him while also pulling him apart and almost making him cry. It's too much, it's not enough. Gaara's hands move to claw down Naruto's back, and he finds himself annoyed that they're both still wearing shirts at all, until he's distracted by Naruto fucking into him harder and faster. Then his brain simply fails, and all he can do is moan, scream and make those sounds that are so foreign to him. It only spurs Naruto on more, the alpha pinning him to the bedding and burying himself into Gaara over and over again, all pretense forgotten. His hands greedily wander Gaara's skin, grabbing at his ass and thumbs running over hardened, pinkened nipples, making the omega moan and writhe.</p><p>Sasuke doesn't slow him down because he's too busy watching his mate ravage the omega in front of him, his own dick hard and needing attention, and his brain emptying of everything but lust and want.</p><p>Something was purely instinctual about it. Primal, even. Sasuke catches Naruto growling something about filling the omega with pups. </p><p>So yeah, very primal. This was breeding, pure and simple. Claiming an omega for their pack and securing a bearer to grow the pack. Well, that and...Gaara did genuinely belong with them. No one could refute that.</p><p>Sasuke's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Gaara cry out once more on a particularly powerful thrust before he goes limp and simply whimpers under Naruto.</p><p>Naruto bites into his neck without a thought, incisors digging deep into the glands of Gaara's neck, shocking them all at how sudden it is. Sasuke feels the bond open up immediately, and Gaara cries out again, coming on Naruto's steadily swelling knot. The omega's eyes go even hazier and he shivers, mouth slack.</p><p>Sasuke remembers reading that a freshly bitten omega tended to go light-headed and dreamy for a while. He guesses it's true.</p><p>"Mine." Naruto growls, thrusting into the shivering body under his own, his large knot catching on Gaara's reddened and stretched rim as it swells, "Mine. <em> Mine." </em></p><p>Gaara cries out as teeth return to the wound, sinking in deeper. Something explodes behind Gaara's eyes and he goes limp, brain emptying of everything except for a pleasant haze.</p><p>An omega bitten once was enough, but an alpha putting a second, deep claim in the same spot after having just done so?</p><p>Gaara belonged to him now. There was no way to break a claim that deep and strong.  </p><p>Naruto felt his knot swell further as he starts to come, filling the omega with heat and seed. They'd be stuck together for a while.</p><p>Gaara inhales shakily, voice hoarse and body trembling as Naruto buries himself deep inside him, come filling him as another wave of arousal rips though the alpha pinning him. Sasuke runs a hand through Gaara's hair, unable to resist touching him. The pheromones were getting under his skin. </p><p>Both Naruto's <em> and </em> Gaara's.</p><p>Naruto bites Gaara again, and the redhead passes out almost immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lotta sex in the beginning and then it becomes straight up family fluff lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their omega is out for an hour. Sasuke vaguely remembers this being called something like Mating Pause or something similar--where the omega falls asleep for a while after being bitten. Hormonal changes knocking them out and things like that. Hence why mating was always supposed to be in a safe and private place. At least, that's what the general consensus was. But even that had waned lately, as there weren’t many omega’s outside of Suna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tent is quiet - save for Gaara's slow and steady breaths - and Sasuke is quickly pulled into the naked cuddle pile they've created, pressed against the omega's bare skin and sweet, strong scent. Naruto is on Gaara's other side, kissing and licking at the deep bond mark he's bitten into Gaara's neck. It still bleeds sluggishly - Naruto's lips are painted red with the blood of their mating - but he continues, instincts racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke can't help gently pressing his nose to the other side of Gaara's neck though, the scents in the tent spurring him into being closer to the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto only takes his hands off of Gaara to take Sasuke's. The blond sets both their hands on Gaara's skin, seeking the touch of both of his mates, relishing the contact he had with both of them at once. Something in Sasuke reaches for that. It’s...comforting, he’d say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara still smelled like heat, and would for days, but he also smelled like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, and the mixture makes that heated coil in Sasuke's stomach go a bit tight. Soon Gaara’s scent would pull him under, too. He’s surprised he still has a handle on himself at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara stirs slightly, and they both jump to attention, eyes on the omega between them. Gaara settles a bit, asleep once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His neck is starting to bruise in vibrant reds and purples. Naruto always liked to leave marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasuke...how long do heats last if he ends up...yanno-?" Naruto asks, voice low like a purr. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke thinks - as much as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with the pheromones in the room pulling at his brain and his face in Gaara's neck - recalling what he's ever read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four days, give or take." He says. Drastically shorter than a normal heat where an omega hadn't conceived. They'd know soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we do if-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll figure it out if it happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's... probably going to, right?" Naruto asks, hopefully. He's back to his usual sunshiny innocence, and it's almost impossible to believe this man with the pretty, bright blue eyes and the goofy smile was the same dominant mate on top of Gaara a while ago. That he'd be </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span> to that soon, once Gaara woke up and his heat flared again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Probably."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though maybe it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to believe, seeing as Naruto still had Gaara's blood on his lower lip and was still steadfastly clutching the unconscious omega close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes return to the bruises blooming on Gaara's skin, and Sasuke has the strange urge to run his fingers over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His control is slipping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes blink open slowly as Gaara slowly wakes, the effects of the bites Naruto's bonded him with still strong and making him hazy. His hair curls onto his lips as he looks up at them, dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmf." He moans, shifting and feeling distinctly sore from taking a knot before he goes a bit still,  "Naruto...you bit me…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto's eyes go dark once again, hearing the omega in his arms whimper for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Gaara," Naruto grins, hands rubbing across Gaara's bare ass and hips, pulling him closer, "You're mine now! It's official!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara presses his face to Naruto's neck, scent going rich. He just breathes deep and settles there, until he stirs again. He’s still a bit out of it, clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazy green eyes open once more, far away and glassy, but he looks at Sasuke, longing. The Uchiha presses the palm of his hand to Gaara's forehead, trying to gauge how he's feeling. His skin was running hot again - feverishly warm. He'll need to be knotted again soon, Sasuke knew that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara leans into his touch, eyes closed again and clumsy limbs reaching for Sasuke blindly. He settles on clutching at the Uchiha's shirt, heat bubbling up again and muddling his brain. Sasuke can feel him starting to overheat under his hand. He moves closer, giving the contact he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasuke…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studies the redhead, "How're you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Warm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gaara rasps, flush painting his skin, "I…I think..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trails off, eyes going hazier and close to slipping shut once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay." Naruto soothes, running a hand through red hair from Gaara’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he's still a bit out of it from you bonding him." Sasuke says, watching with interest as Gaara worms his way further into the Uchiha's space and nuzzles against his neck. Naruto looks hesitant to let him go, but his arms loosen and he lets Gaara press into Sasuke’s space, just watching and looking faintly amused. Gaara curls into him, and Sasuke can’t help but wrap his arm around him, bringing him to his side completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd heard newly bonded omegas were friendly, seeking touch and assurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know why he's so surprised when Gaara does it, though. Now that he thinks about it, Gaara manages to be both typical </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange for an omega. He had the telltale small stature, soft skin and big eyes that omegas were known for (or stereotyped with, according to some) but he hid his skin with his sand shield -grainy and harsh - and those big eyes were usually blank and firm, so no one noticed. And his height was never a factor when the Kazekage hovered above you on his sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gaara cuddles close to him - naked and warm - Sasuke can't help but push just as close, scenting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the instinctual jealousy kicks in. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>bizarre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because Naruto’s scent usually soothed him, but now it ignited something in him that was annoyed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>indignant </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Gaara smelled like Naruto - and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He smelled so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much like Naruto, and while Sasuke loved him he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> another alpha with a partial bond to an omega who smelled like his mate but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bond felt... incomplete. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fractured</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was unnerving, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd have to fix that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara makes a desperate sound in his throat, blindly reaching for Sasuke. Clearly he feels the incomplete bond too, and especially in the midst of his heat it probably bothers him more than even Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels that heat in his stomach threaten to snap once Gaara's pheromones spike once again, his scent wrapping around him. Gaara's shaky hand grips his shirt, his eyes feverish and bright, half-lidded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke briefly wonders if he should say something, but decides against it and does as he pleases, pulling the trembling omega closer to him, partially sitting up to look down at him. Sasuke’s brain wouldn't be functioning in a few minutes anyway. Fighting it so harshly would only frustrate him, and two alphas sharing an omega was already a chemical bomb to </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin </span>
  </em>
  <span>with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara's skin is flushing again, and he's starting to get warmer. Sasuke can feel it. They’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something pushes at him to shove his way inside the omega as soon as possible - to leave his own mark on and </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the body under him - but Sasuke stomps it down. It would do no good to just pin Gaara down and make him take him, no matter how much Gaara's heat was tearing into him. He still needed to be gentle. Once he was inside him he could mate however he wanted, but not before then. Gaara was still new at this, after all. And maybe Sasuke's instincts are a bit stronger and harder to ignore now that his mate has bitten the redhead and the partial bond has been established, but he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>undisciplined</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke settles his hand on the omega's heated skin, gripping his hip tight. Gaara makes a small noise at the contact, and Sasuke smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>slick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega gasps needily, hands clumsily pawing at Sasuke's pants. He's far too lost in heat and how Sasuke's fingers feel roaming his skin to be able to untie them himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbles helplessly, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke reaches down to help him with it without a thought. Gaara hums contentedly when Sasuke pulls himself out, and the Uchiha pauses for a moment in surprise when the omega leans forward and kisses him needily and then sticks his face in his neck, clearly seeking his scent and intimacy. Seeking it from</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sasuke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in him growls at that, smug and satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's pulse starts to pick up and his blood starts to run hotter. Gaara's heat already affected him, but he's fully hard and it feels like his head is going lighter every second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, I think he likes you." Naruto teases from over Gaara's shoulder. Sasuke can only stare down at the wanting eyes looking back up at him. Gaara's scent pulls him in, an endless stream of want and need for a knot almost scrambling Sasuke's brain. Naruto grins, eyeing Sasuke's erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it looks like you like him too, huh?" Naruto adds, looking smug. Sasuke will have to get him for that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He smells good." Sasuke breathes, burying his face in the gasping omega's neck, where the scent was most potent. Sasuke felt his hips shove himself just a little bit further onto Gaara's skin, pulling a whimper from the body under him. Pre-come drips onto Gaara's stomach, Sasuke's scent wrapping around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara shivers, "Sasuke…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know…just-" Sasuke takes a steadying breath, “-not trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. I promise.” Gaara says, “Sasuke…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke buries his teeth in Gaara's shoulder - and maybe he’s feeling a bit frenzied from keeping a hold of himself this entire time - shuddering as the omega pants, green eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*He's pretty cute, huh?" Naruto grins. Sasuke licks a small stream of blood from Gaara’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara leans into him, seeking more touch. His scent envelopes Sasuke further, and by the time they both come up for air Sasuke's dick is leaking and he couldn't let go of Gaara if he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hums at Naruto in distracted agreement, trailing off when he can't stop himself from pinning Gaara to the bedding in the nest in an instant, teeth grazing the other side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara squirms under him, hands in Sasuke's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a single word that makes something in Sasuke snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha growls and nips at his skin once more, his arm coming to wrap around the omega's heated body. He pulls Gaara around him easily, scenting his neck and grazing his lips across the bite Naruto left on the right side of the omega's neck. The omega in his arms gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins teasingly from over Gaara, “Mind if I join in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks hopeful, but Sasuke just levels him with a glare. That doesn’t seem to dampen Naruto’s mood any, though. He was high on mating and bonding his omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>your turn already." Sasuke growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps his arm around Gaara's waist once more and pins him to the bedding again, brain fogging over in lust at the thick pheromones the omega was pumping out. He distantly hears Naruto laugh at his reaction, but he pays him no mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's thoroughly distracted at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so hard he can hardly think straight, and Sasuke was the farthest thing from carnal as one could get. If he didn't have Naruto (and now Gaara) he wouldn't be having sex at all (nor would he necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>it--he always had other things on his mind anyway), but now he needs this. Gaara was so warm and needy under him, and Sasuke didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>to refuse him. Naruto would have to wait. He wanted the redhead to himself for a while. His instincts were firing off </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, lying under him with that scent mixing with Naruto's and something sweet and mouth-wateringly </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span> - desperate and longing for Sasuke to soothe the heat in his body - Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted Gaara panting his name, like he did Naruto's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even this was a rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke. Who could make the omega moan the loudest? Who could breed him first? Who could make him come on their knots? He could feel Naruto's eyes on them both. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Challenging </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke takes his arm from the omega’s waist and leans over him, parting Gaara's thighs - hand gripping his throbbing length to keep from coming too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto didn't like bottoming at all, so Sasuke rarely found himself on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>control.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hence why he's savoring this, just being above Gaara and able to dominate the shaking omega under him. He's aware his instincts are going haywire and he's leaking pheromones and dominance everywhere, but Gaara just spreads his legs and makes the most desperate little sound, his eyes pleading for Sasuke to dull the heat in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pushes inside in one smooth thrust, burying himself in slick, soft and scorching heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so tight. The feeling of an omega wrapped around him for the first time was almost overwhelming, and Sasuke almost bites him right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara's body was so warm inside, and Sasuke couldn't help pinning the omega to the bedding and grinding his throbbing length into him deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara wails and his scent goes thicker, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweeter.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Overwhelming and dizzying. He tugs at Sasuke’s hair. The alpha moves. Hand pressing bruises into Gaara’s hip before moving to his hair, tugging as he presses into him, deep and claiming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at that moment Sasuke can't help biting down like it was second nature, claiming the body under him as he digs his teeth deep into pale flesh. Gaara's covered in bruises, and he clutches at Sasuke's hair as the alpha bonds him, making that noise again - that noise that makes both Sasuke and Naruto want to coat him in their scents and wrap around him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke clutches him close, buried deep inside him as the omega goes lax and pants into his shoulder, spent and exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke feels the bond open up as they both come.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They go on like that for three more days. They take turns taking care of Gaara - who reaches for them almost constantly - keeping his heat at bay and persuading him to eat and drink water. His new bond marks can only heal so much after being irritated and kissed at multiple times over the course of his heat (and one memorable time when Sasuke almost lost it and buried his teeth in the wound </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and would have had Naruto not stopped him), but he doesn’t seem to be in pain, so they don't panic about it. During the fourth night he sleeps soundly, not needing their intimacy even as they stay awake and watch him sleep, eyes just transfixed on the omega between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to protect Gaara from here, but they still gave in to instincts and their own needs, hovering over the sleeping Kazekage and scanning the area for any chakra signatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gaara wakes early the fifth day he is dazed and needy, cuddling into them and keeping close. He clearly feels a pull to be as close to them as possible - and they're sure of that when Gaara falls asleep in Naruto's arms only to wake up with the omega curled up with Sasuke, nuzzling into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke never really anticipated being close to anyone other than Naruto in this way, so when he finds himself comfortable being with Gaara, he wonders if this is how it was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go. Something felt...complete. Not that his bond with Naruto was lacking, but having Gaara in their pack clicked something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>into place. Something new. Something they both needed. All three of them, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something felt more </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid </span>
  </em>
  <span>this way. Especially now that the bond was sealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oddly enough, he and Naruto managed to avoid fighting over Gaara after his heat. Two alphas sharing an omega was usually rather risky (especially considering the tempers both Naruto and Sasuke had), as they'd begin competing for their attention. But Sasuke was pretty sure that was because he and Naruto were mates and bonded by each other's souls that that pretty much prevented that from happening, or rather, reduced it to a harmless rivalry and petty squabbles about who’s turn it was to sate the omega’s heat or curl around him while he sleeps.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Gaara wakes again it's the morning of the sixth day and he's slept through the night without needing any attention again, but his scent is still warm and thick. He stirs and makes a small sound of discontent. His heat is almost over, but not quite. For some reason they both can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that's the strangest thing of all. They could tell when Gaara needed them without the redhead saying a </span>
  <em>
    <span>word</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both jump on him, Naruto kissing him and Sasuke pulling him close, nearly onto his lap. He reaches for them both, looking dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he did receive two mating marks within a day of each other. Sasuke is just surprised he’s awake, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs a knot again, and Naruto pins him to the bedding and presses into him as Sasuke starts gathering the water and food Gaara will need to begin to recuperate. Naruto finishes the job once he comes and Sasuke takes over, pressing into Gaara himself, rocking into the whimpering omega under him as he and Sasuke ward off the last dredges of his heat. </span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They don't say it immediately, but once Gaara wakes the next day with his heat dramatically lessened, the two alphas simply give each other an accomplished look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is clearly proud of himself, a self-assured and reeking satisfaction. Sasuke is too, but he's just less...</span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. He still peers at the omega and feels that coil of accomplishment in his chest, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead makes a small noise and shifts, slowly waking up. Naruto is hovering around him in a second, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nudges him, "He's probably just sore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Then Naruto flushes, eyes on the omega, "Think we were too rough with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looks him over. The omega is covered in bruises and bites, and his neck has started bleeding sluggishly again. Their marks are deep, but honestly mating was said to be a rather...intense affair. He and Naruto had nearly torn each other apart the first time they mated. So he couldn’t really say. He knew one was supposed to be gentler with omegas, but between the two of them...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but I think he'll be fine." Sasuke says. Naruto looks assured though, so Sasuke can’t find it in himself to regret his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A pack bond." Sasuke says, looking at the tent’s ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be good for him, yanno?" Naruto says, looking down at Gaara with fondness in his eyes, "He won't be lonely. I was always worried about that. WIth you too, ya know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke watches Naruto run his hand through Gaara's hair, affection and softness plain in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look at Gaara, who sleeps between the two of them, covered in bruises and their come. They'll need a bath. All of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a thought comes to Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know if he's taking anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Naruto asks, pausing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Birth control, idiot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pales, "W-What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't think he...Gaara doesn't usually do this stuff. We’re the only ones he would even consider, I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then..." Sasuke mumbles, rubbing at his own bond bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you...think he's pregnant already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably." Sasuke says, before he corrects himself, "Most likely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the two of them and how often they...it was definitely possible. </span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once green eyes open they can tell that Gaara is back to himself again, and no longer being ravaged by heat. He blinks, clearly a bit tired, before he slowly takes in his surroundings and the pillow under his head. Gaara closes his eyes once more before opening them again, taking a breath. He seems to realize that Naruto and Sasuke are nearby sometime after that, and he weakly reaches for Sasuke. The Uchiha moves closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara's body was recovering from the past few days, and he was clearly tired and trying to make out the details of what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara blinks open green eyes, clearly still weary and hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a breath and looks ahead for a moment, like he's gathering his strength or something similar. Naruto doesn't know what to say. He'd always wanted to bond the redhead - and Sasuke as well - but now that he'd done it he didn't really know what to say. Like he never thought it would happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond grins as Gaara's hand slowly comes to rest on his neck, where Naruto's bite rests. His claiming mark. He can feel another, identical bite mark on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bites are perfectly aligned. Naruto and Sasuke were soulmates indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes widen when he feels how deep the wound is, and his fingers come away slick with blood. Right, his eyes light up with recognition. He was bitten by Naruto </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s so vague, but he remembers being so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to them as they-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch." Sasuke says, pulling Gaara's hand from the wounds gently, "It'll hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's hand lingers on the omega's for a moment. The Uchiha's brows furrow, grappling with their bond. He looks confused at how much he wants to touch, and he doesn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks more than a little dazed, not meeting their eyes and face red as he tries to find what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it." Sasuke chides, "Don't get awkward. Way too late for that, plus it's unnecessary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Naruto grins, “And it was fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara just goes redder, looking between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re bonded.” Gaara says, “Are you sure-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugs, "We wanted you so we bonded you. Simple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks a bit taken aback by that, and Sasuke smirks. Even as long as they've both known Naruto it's still a shock sometimes, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can say what he feels. Sasuke and Gaara were a bit harder to crack. Naruto however was an open book, and sometimes it still took them by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega opens his mouth, and he clearly doesn't know what to say. Sasuke wonders if Gaara ever thought he'd be bonded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>people. Naruto goes about gathering the blankets, bringing them to the center of the tent. Just because Gaara was awake and done begging for them didn’t mean he didn’t still need a nest, and theirs had been demolished from all the..activity it’s seen the past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke glances at Gaara’s hand, fisted in Sasuke’s shirt and holding on as he watches Naruto in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew, you know.” Sasuke says, getting Gaara’s attention, “That he wanted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara’s slightly startled look is funny, now that Sasuke gets to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, not a bad choice for an omega at all.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you think he'd leave you unbonded forever?" Sasuke smirks, "I think you know better than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a lot of ways, it was even more fun to tease </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaara </span>
  </em>
  <span>than Naruto. Naruto at least understood Sasuke's dry humor and amusement, but Gaara took everything rather literally. He was somehow even more socially oblivious than them </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sasuke enjoyed the little confused head tilts he'd give Sasuke when something the Uchiha said went over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t often call things ‘cute’, but...</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Wait, so...is he an Uchiha or an Uzumaki now?" Naruto asks one night, "I think-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re still in the same forest in one of Sasuke’s dimensions. It was best not to leave until they were sure Gaara’s heat had passed. Plus, it had only been a few days and they were still tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He should take my name." Sasuke says, stoking the fire, "It suits him better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he enjoyed picking at Naruto about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way!" Naruto argues, indignant, "My name is definitely-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two arguing about now?" Gaara asks, exiting the tent and coming to sit by the fire. They move over and fit him between them, a subconscious instinct to keep their possibly pregnant omega between them, safe. The fire is high and Sasuke dims it a bit. Gaara still had a slight fever. Recovering from heats seemed even more dizzying than recovering from ruts. Gaara still ran far warmer than usual. His scent was still strong and warm as well, which resulted in either (or both) of them taking Gaara into the tent for more...rigorous activities even days after his heat ended. If he wasn’t carrying, he certainly is </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is reminded of himself and Naruto when they first mated. They were constantly wrapped around each other for about a month before they finally calmed down. He figured it would be the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whose last name you should take now that we’ve bonded you." Sasuke says, "We're going with mine, but of course Naruto is upset about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Gaara nods, before he rubs his eyes, “Family names aren't used in Suna, so I can’t say I necessarily have a preference…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine, then.” Sasuke says, shooting Naruto a smug little smirk. Gaara looks between them, blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowns, “No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you have no preference," Sasuke says, looking at Gaara before directing his challenge to Naruto, "Spar decides."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine!" Naruto says, jumping up and grinning competitively, "Bring it on!"</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It ends in a draw. It remains undecided.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once they leave the dimension Sasuke dumped them in and start travelling through the woods of their world, everything goes back to normal, which makes Sasuke wonder how any of them could be surprised that they bonded when they were so in sync </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gaara knew when Sasuke was getting worn down by Naruto’s constant energy, Naruto knew when Gaara got tired of walking and Sasuke knew when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>were ready to camp for the night. They read each other easily, and the transition between Gaara being their friend to their mate is so easy it’s...uneventful, almost. Like nothing was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep to themselves for a few weeks, helping out stray villagers here and there, camping out on plush grass under the stars. Sasuke and Gaara talk about books for hours, and Naruto complains but looks at them both fondly as always. Naruto snores and wakes up Sasuke constantly. Gaara insists on trying his hand at making some Suna dishes at their campsites. He’s not very good, but Naruto isn’t either, and Sasuke urges him to keep at it. Alpha’s look at Gaara until they spy the bites on his neck, glaring and deep. Obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up having to fight some bandits not too far from the Hidden Waterfall, and Gaara saves their lives multiple times in one fight. They sleep even more huddled together after that, revelling in each other’s scents and shared security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>One morning Sasuke and Naruto begin bickering about where to stop next when they realize that Gaara has wandered off the path, toward the bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both startle a bit, on alert and frantically scanning the greenery of the forest for their omega before they find him bent over the bushes, throwing up his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaara, don’t wander off!" Naruto says, rushing to his side, "Oh, shit! You okay? Here, have some water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara trembles and nods, looking a bit drained. He sips from the canteen Naruto hands him as they both hover and fret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently in Sasuke's case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Naruto's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Sasuke asks, pressing his hand to Gaara's forehead, trying to feel for a possible fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. He was a bit clammy, but had no fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto starts to babble, "How do ya feel? We can get to a doctor, yanno? Or we can stop and rest for the day if you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto." Sasuke says, "Give him a second."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara steadies himself and takes a shuddering breath, still obviously a bit nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...okay, it was just very sudden." He says, "I can keep going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaara-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We find the nearest village." Sasuke says definitively, "And an inn. A doctor too, if you don’t start feeling better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nods, taking Gaara's hand, and then Sasuke's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, yeah!" Naruto cheers, "And maybe we can find some ramen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure his stomach can't handle ramen right now." Sasuke says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks like he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he’s pregnant and it's mine then ramen would be the best thing for-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't start." Sasuke scolds lightly, nudging him. Gaara looks settled by their banter.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They’re in the inn for two days when Gaara wakes almost violently ill and can’t stop vomiting. It looks painful, and the room fills with the scents of a distressed pack, since his discomfort triggers them both. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaara </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he was feeling unwell - Sasuke and Naruto because they couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with him.” Sasuke says, pulling on his cloak, “I’ll be back with a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gives him a nod and a quick kiss on the cheek, heading back to soothe the ill omega.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he walks into the building he eyes the shinobi that roam the place. Sasuke is almost surprised to see them. The Leaf and Sand hardly had soldiers roaming about anymore since the age of peace started after the Fourth War. He requests that a doctor come see Gaara at their room at the inn, and thankfully one is free so Sasuke doesn’t have to wait long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she greets him Sasuke scans the doctor critically. She seemed normal, but he still scrutinizes everything and comes to the conclusion that all in all, she wasn’t a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was safe for her to see Gaara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara’s laying down once he returns, and Naruto is pouring him a glass of water nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I assume you’re the patient.” she smiles warmly, approaching Gaara. Naruto bites his tongue and stamps down the urge to put distance between her and the Kazekage. Sasuke was hit with their distressed scents like a wall when he walked in, so he can only imagine how it’s affecting Naruto, who’s been here the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara struggles to hold his sand back as she draws some blood, and Sasuke almost volunteers his Sunanoo’o to hold it back when he sees the discomfort Gaara seems to be in, doing something as unnatural to him as holding back the element that protected him. But it’s over relatively quickly, so it doesn’t come to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eventually casts a jutsu and asks Gaara some questions as the results slowly appear on the scroll while she works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been eating well?” she asks, eyes on her notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been able to get anything down.” Gaara says. She nods, making a note and glancing at the scroll once the jutsu is completed. She turns to him and stands, scroll in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>because you’re pregnant, hun.” she smiles, “Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto squeezes Sasuke’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” Gaara says, a bit dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed you are.” she says, eyeing them, “‘I’m guessing you two are his mates?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nods, looking like he could hardly believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re about five weeks along, So your baby is about the size of an apple seed. Just make sure to eat and stay hydrated. No caffeine, no alcohol.” she warns, looking at Gaara, “But you seem like a smart boy, so I doubt I have to tell you that. Just make sure to take it easy. I’ll give you some prenatal vitamins, so that will help you along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara nods, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you two,” she says, turning to Sasuke and Naruto, “He could get separation sickness if you stay too far away from him for too long, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t do that!” Naruto argues, looking appalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyway,” she says, “I want you two close to him. Especially since it’s the first pregnancy, and he seems very...attached to both of you. He needs your scents. He’s freshly bitten, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sasuke says, “A few weeks ago. His mating marks still bleeds a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.” she says before she turns to Gaara. “Show me, hun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara slowly unbuttons his collar, grimacing once the slightly raw wounds are exposed to air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are pretty deep,” she says, glancing at Naruto and Sasuke, “You two were pretty eager, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both go bright red immediately. Naruto laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. Sasuke looks away. He didn’t bite Gaara twice, but his mark was wildly deep and binding all the same. His cheeks burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she leaves they all huddle close once again, the news finally processing. They suspected, but having it confirmed was something else entirely. They press Gaara between them, all of them wrapped in their shared blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A baby, huh?” Gaara says quietly, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” Sasuke says with a small smile, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks at them both, “I wonder what they’ll look like. Or who they’ll take after. Who they’ll be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grins, “They could have red hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffs a slight laugh, “Wouldn’t be bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara’s small smile tells them both how amused he is.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They stay at the inn for a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara is asleep, curled up on his side between them. Naruto sleepily tugs the omega's shirt up just a bit, glancing at his stomach before running a hand through red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naruto. You're not going to see anything for a while." Sasuke says, "You don't need to check his stomach every day. Once he starts showing, you'll know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pouts, "I know, I just can't really help it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The baby is still there, trust me." Sasuke yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood the blond's instinctual need to check, though. He found himself glancing at Gaara all the time, waiting to see the telltale sign of their successful mating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. I know." Naruto sighs, "Just...we're actually gonna have a family Sasuke, yanno? Gaara's giving us a baby. Isn't that </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word family makes Sasuke remember his own, lost to him all those years ago. He can’t completely wrap his mind around the fact that he is now building a new one. One that he has the power to keep. Sasuke turns it over in his head, liking the idea more than he can say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" he says, looking at Gaara's sleeping form, "Yeah."</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Naruto says one night. He freezes during dinner, his chopsticks halfway in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your siblings are gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>us, yanno?!” Naruto panics, “You left unbonded and a virgin! And within a few weeks you’re bonded </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>pregnant! We’re dead! Temari and Kankuro will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt they’ll kill us-” Sasuke starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara frowns, “They might. I can never predict what they’ll do, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re dead!” Naruto cries, “We’ll never be able to meet the baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill us.” Sasuke reasons, “Even if they’re upset, we still bonded their brother, so they’ll have to keep us alive at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They might explode, but I’m sure once they think about it it’ll be fine.” Gaara says, looking at the moon, “I never thought I’d be bonded, so I’m sure it’ll be a shock for them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really?” Naruto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks at him, “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really never thought you’d be bonded?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it wasn’t a possibility for me.” Gaara says simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous, yanno?” Naruto says, and Sasuke hides his smirk behind his bowl. Naruto’s face was the very picture of outrage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks like he isn’t quite sure what to do with his mate’s reaction, so he blinks and does that head-tilt he does when he’s confused. Sasuke was getting familiar with more and more of Gaara’s physical quirks. He quickly learns that they tell Gaara's feelings more than his face usually does. The omega wasn’t very expressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean-!” Naruto starts, “You’re great! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>right here! I’ve wanted to mate you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks at Naruto fondly, “I’m happy to be wrong, if that helps any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like it does. The blond settles down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d be mated either.“ Sasuke says, shuffling a bit closer to Gaara. The omega leans into him, scent going pleased and soft, clearly enjoying the solidarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sputters in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t mate me, who would?” Sasuke asks, turning to look at Naruto. Gaara seems to check out of the conversation for a moment, burying his face in Sasuke’s neck, inhaling his scent. Naruto blinks at Sasuke in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there any doubt that I would?” the blond asks, looking a bit troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sasuke says, a small smile on his lips, “Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Naruto says, leaning in to press his teeth to Sasuke's neck. It’s too much suddenly, both Naruto and Gaara’s scents wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke closes his eyes.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning Sasuke takes the teapot from the tatami floor mat, pouring three cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands Gaara and Naruto their teacups. Gaara sips his gingerly, eyes on the tiny moat and the lotus sprinkled onto the crystal water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke adjusts his robe as he tries to wake up. Their eyes linger on his chest before they both realized he’s asked them a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you two want to eat? And don’t say-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pipes up, “Ramen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Naruto.” Sasuke says, “Eat something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something with more nutritional value.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ramen is plenty-” Naruto starts, looking offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Naruto.” Gaara says, “You should eat more vegetables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two sound like Kakashi.” Naruto pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whining doesn’t seem to deter him from eating everything they serve him that night, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Including </span>
  </em>
  <span>the vegetables. Sasuke and Gaara share a look of accomplishment as Naruto actually bites into a fresh broccoli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They suppose they're just a pretty good team.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That night - while Naruto snores beside them - Sasuke watches Gaara gently place his hand on his stomach in the dark, eyes on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaara?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright." He says, "I just...keep remembering that they’re real."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel any different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turns to look at him in the dark, “A bit nauseous, and tired. It feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>is happening, but it’s...subtle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke thinks about that, and wonders what it must be like, “Sounds interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Gaara nods, looking thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need more prenatal meds.” Sasuke says, “We’ll get you some tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead looks at him, a question in his eyes, “You won’t be upset if I wake you up to get me food, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke huffs a sleepy laugh, “No, Gaara. I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, Sasuke would just be thrilled that he’s eating. Gaara’s been feeling so sick lately that his newfound appetite was a relief for Naruto and Sasuke both. Naruto often fretted that Gaara was too thin to carry a baby, and Sasuke silently worried as well. They took to trying to bribe the Kazekage with snacks to keep his body weight up, which was difficult since Gaara didn't really care about food in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” the redhead says, dropping off to sleep not too long after.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They write to his siblings once Gaara starts showing. They’ve probably waited too long, but they’ve had other things to think about lately - like what to do next. Sasuke initially insists on writing it, but they both let Gaara write it in the end. He’d know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all read it before Garuda takes it and flies off toward the Land of Wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response comes quicker than they all expected, but in the end Gaara doesn’t figure it’s too strange. They probably rushed to respond once they read through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Temari’s handwriting he reads that Kankuro almost immediately blew his lid and needed some time to cool down, but he and Temari would be by as soon as they could. She doesn’t seem as upset as Kankuro, but she stresses that they’ll need to talk to Sasuke and Naruto (which immediately makes the blond go pale), and insists on knowing where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto panics for a good day afterward, despite Gaara’s reassurance that his siblings would get over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finds himself smirking - Naruto has beaten </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods </span>
  </em>
  <span>and yet he was scared of his mate’s overprotective family.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Gaara is 19 weeks along when they decide to settle down somewhere at least semi-permanent. They couldn’t be sure how long they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they’d be there for the majority of the next two years at least, until the baby was a few weeks old. Gaara got tired more quickly, and while he was willing to press on despite that - Naruto and Sasuke weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to put him through that. So Naruto writes Kakashi, asking for a favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply comes within the day. They’re not far from Konoha, after all.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The house is not far from a small village that even Naruto and Sasuke don’t visit all too often. Gaara’s never been, and seems surprised by how small and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleepy </span>
  </em>
  <span>the place seems to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a small place, but they really didn’t need any more than that. It had a little garden (which Naruto and Gaara seem pleased about), and enough bookshelf space for Sasuke’s many volumes and scrolls. Some of Gaara's, too. There was a bookshop not too far into town. Somehow Kakashi had gotten it </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. None of the boys had any problems with the house </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>location. They weren't particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>picky</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was perfect for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too big a space would leave them all feeling disconnected and lonely, which they all struggled with. A smaller space felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>safer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Kakashi seems to have known that. The Hokage asks no prying questions, simply does as Naruto asks with a note that he can ask him for anything else should they need it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto fixes the wood-burning stove and gets it working within the hour, and Sasuke has all the lamps lit and burning the oil they picked up that afternoon in town. Gaara sweeps the place down with his sand just in case, cleaning the house easily. They work together like a well-oiled machine, moving around each other with ease. Naruto finds Sasuke with his arm around Gaara in the tiny reading space by the back window. Gaara dozes and Sasuke has him pulled close, eyes on the sky outside. He notices Naruto after too long, and waves him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet. It's nice.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Gaara also learns there are limits to what  Naruto and Sasuke will let him do. He can fold the blankets because it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>strenuous, but they won’t let him help fix the shelves, simply because they think it’s too physically taxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, judging how sweaty Naruto is once they finish, it seems taxing no matter what. But either way they’re settling down at their new kotatsu for dinner, chatting and enjoying the easy, comfortable feeling between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed is big enough for all three of them.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Naruto wakes from a screaming nightmare that startles his mates out of their slumber. The blond sits up and gasps for breath, sweaty, startled, distressed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto - hey.” Sasuke says, reaching over Gaara to take his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s cold and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to breathe.” Gaara says, putting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto collapses into Gaara, scenting him and trembling. The omega wraps his arms around him, scent going sweet and soft. Meant to soothe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke goes to get him some water, and when he comes back he’s grabbed into Naruto’s arms and hugged tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond shoves his face in Sasuke's neck, shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys won’t leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? L-like my mom a-and dad and-?” he asks, sounding small and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gaara presses close to him, and Sasuke presses his forehead to Naruto’s, looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke runs his hand through his hair, “We’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We promise.” Gaara says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto falls back asleep wrapped in their scents, and the nightmares leave him be for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Now that they had a semi-permanent home, it seems like they hardly wanted to leave the house. As fun as travelling was, once they had a cozy, warm little space for </span>
  <em>
    <span>themselves </span>
  </em>
  <span>they </span>
  <em>
    <span>clung </span>
  </em>
  <span>to it. Naruto fixes the roof, sealing the leaks and yelling for lemonade almost every three minutes - nearly driving Sasuke insane. Gaara watches them both, nibbling on an onigiri Sasuke handed him a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve both been steadily prodding him with food once his morning sickness passed. He didn’t mind, his appetite was back and despite his own confusion, he was hungry almost all of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot to get used to, how often he needed to eat now. Temari and Kankuro were due to visit to take him to get him some new clothing that would fit him and make sure they were alright. Not to mention probably lecture Gaara and grill Naruto and Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>Speaking of his mates, t<span>hey </span><span>quickly made a habit of palming at his stomach whenever they could. He took to wearing their shirts instead of his own, seeking their scent. They were more comforting, anyway.</span></p><p>
  <span>The alphas didn’t seem to mind. Now they simply volunteered them, their scents going pleased and smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara becomes very conscious of his stomach around the end of the first month in their little house, and he finds himself moving differently. A bit more carefully. It also doesn’t help that Sasuke and Naruto hover around him, jumping at every sound he makes. Gaara finds himself grabbed and scented routinely every day, multiple times. It would be annoying if he wasn’t constantly yearning for it. It was odd, wanting for so much attention, but he guesses it’s normal. He’s even seen Temari seek out Shikamaru when she was pregnant with Shikadai, so maybe this was just a part of it.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre Sasuke is quiet all day. Sadness clings to him in the days before, but once the day rolls around the young Uchiha has nothing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looks exhausted and pale, battling demons that grow seemingly incomparably strong for this single day. The pain </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> clung to him, but something about the anniversary brought it all to a head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mates sense his misery the entire time, and how it amplifies a hundredfold once the day comes. Naruto takes care of breakfast while Gaara keeps Sasuke in bed, holding him and soothing him with his scent - their baby’s scent, hidden under it. Naruto whispers memories from their childhood, and in his other ear Gaara laughs in gentle amusement. His soul relaxes, and while he still feels the sadness, he doesn’t feel it </span>
  <em>
    <span>consuming</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Sasuke expects to be taken under like every year since, but the two of them even seem to be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>distract</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke is so grateful for their care - for them both - but every time he wants to say it his throat closes up and he can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara cuddles close and Naruto kisses his face whenever he tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They need no thanks for taking care of him.</span>
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day Sasuke is able to be coaxed out of bed, and he even smiles a bit when Naruto tries to convince Gaara to go into the village to get ramen for breakfast. They still press close to him, lending their comfort, but Sasuke eventually evens out once again - feeling that hope start to blossom in his chest once again. Small and steady.q                                        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even wears one of his mother’s old hair clips that day, and the sadness is tinged with happy memories as opposed to misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke finds himself shaking it off a bit easier than he did in recent years. The sadness still clung, but it wasn’t consuming. He didn’t get a chance to dwell on it for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Gaara kept him plenty busy anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew finally done! Here's this cheesy gay shit. Hope you guys like it. I had to cut a lot out since this was going to be super long. No beta but I'll read thought it later and fix anything inconsistent or misspelled.</p><p>Hope you like it! I'm going back to finish some stories so expect more updates for my ongoing stuff!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't really describe Gaara's genitalia because I wasn't sure how I wanted to characterize omega private parts in this, so imagine whatcha want! Also the world needs way more narusasugaa, and I'm here to provide!! Also slight sakuino, which we deserve tbh. And genderfluid Sasuke. What a legend he is okay. I love him.</p><p>Also I was looking at cute gaara fanart and he's so cute and pretty and he deserves to be fucked silly and narusasu are the perfect pair to do it thanks and goodnight.</p><p>Leave me a comment with what ya think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>